–––– α мιяα σя ѕєςяєтσ ––––
by Lauriiz93
Summary: Son los personajes de twilight pero en un mundo donde no hay seres sobrenaturales y el amor predomina por sobre todo! / Bella se siente confundida entre Edward y su Admirador secreto, ¿Que pasara cuando se sepa que su A.S y Edward son la misma persona?
1. Cáp 1 Flores

**Hola a todas!, yo soy Laura**

**

* * *

**

**––––•(-• α∂мιяα∂σя ѕєςяєтσ - тαуℓσя ℓαυтиєя & тυ •-)•––––**  
**By: Meeeeee**

**Bella siempre fue feliz cumpliendo su función de "Cupido" entre sus amigos, creía que con ver a los demás felices junto a la persona que cada uno quería le bastaba para no pensar en ella misma, por lo tanto nunca imagino que alguien podría interesarse en ella y enamorarla cada día con un detalle diferente agregando una nota que describía cada cosa en ella de la forma más romántica del mundo... entonces sentiría confusión por creer estar enamorada de dos chicos a la misma vez: de uno de sus mejores amigos, Edward Cullen, y de su admirador secreto... ¿Que pasaría si supiera que esos 2 chicos son la misma persona?...**

**

* * *

**

**Cáp. #1**  
**Flores**

**Los lunes en la mañana, los rayos de sol disfrutaban de no ser cohibidos por las nubes alumbrando hasta el más pequeño respiro de vida antes de entrar a clases, el olor a Lavanda que producían las flores del jardín hacia que el ambiente fuera cálido en el poco espacio verde del colegio que se encontraba escondido detrás de los salones de clases, y sin pedirle nada, la naturaleza se había encargado de componer su propia música, el sonido de los pajaritos ponía el toque faltante para que fuera un picnic perfecto y el viento mecía a las hojas hacia ninguna dirección, ¿Qué más se le podía pedir al día?..**  
**¡Un beso!, si, un dulce y al mismo tiempo apasionante beso después de confesar lo que se siente por esa persona que está enfrente tuyo y que tu mente no ha dejado de pensar... me alegro de que haya sido Jacob el que recibió el beso, mis consejos habían funcionado y Nessie lo besaba como Jacob se lo había imaginado durante días previos a la cita, ¡Los 2 se querían! Y me alegraba enormemente ver a mi mejor amigo al lado de la chica que el ama**  
**- Si!- dije para mí misma, creo que nadie era más feliz que ellos 2, me moría de ganas de salir de detrás de estos arbustos y abrazarlos fuerte a los 2 pero no lo hice porque recordé que ellos no contaban con mi presencia allí, de hecho creían que estaban solos y era mejor no interrumpir su momento**  
**- Puedo saber que haces?- no esperaba que alguien estuviera detrás de mi así que di media vuelta asustada**  
**- Edward!- hable en voz baja- ¿No te han dicho que no es bonito asustar a las personas?**  
**- Y ¿A ti no te han dicho que tampoco es bonito expiar a las personas?**  
**- Puede ser...- murmure**  
**- Puede ser...- repitió y volví a mirar a la nueva parejita, Edward permaneció detrás de mí, luego de unos minutos observando a Jacob y Nessie, Edward empezó a preguntar:- ¿Tuviste algo que ver en eso?- señalo a Jacob y Nessie que ahora volvían a hablar, cada uno con una sonrisa en el rostro, baje la mirada y me mordí el labio inferior, Edward no podía verme pero me conocía bastante bien como para saber que yo pensaba negarlo- No respondas, ya me di cuenta que si**  
**- Esta bien, si, por favor no le digas a Nessie que yo aconseje a Jacob, ella me hizo prometer que no me metería con ella cuando algún chico quisiera conquistarla**  
**- Hay Bella, ¿¡Cuando vas a dejar de ser Cupido!- hizo un gesto dramático y gracioso**  
**- Nunca!- me di la vuelta y le saque la legua juguetonamente, Jacob y Nessie se habían ido ya- A propósito.. ¿No tienes algo que contarme?**  
**- Claro que si, y tu ya debes saber que te voy a contar.. mejor dicho sobre que te voy a pedir explicaciones, ¿Cierto?- me reí**  
**- Puede que no estemos pensando igual- mentí, si sabía a qué se refería- ¿Quieres ser mas especifico?**  
**- Si claro que si, mm déjame ver por donde empiezo... el nombre de Jessica te debe decir todo ¿Verdad?- creo que me reí aun mas, supuse que Jessica había seguido mis consejos pero la pobre no era muy hábil cuando un chico estaba cerca de ella, tal vez era la timidez lo que hacía que siempre sucediera algo en sus citas, no imaginaba lo que pudo suceder con Edward**  
**- Si, le dije algunas cosas, ella quería impresionarte y estaba insistiendo en que cocinar algo sería perfecto y solo supe que lo pensaba mas no si lo había hecho o no...**  
**- Pues te informo que mi camiseta favorita termino en la basura con manchas que no pude quitar... ¡Me debes una camiseta nueva!, aun no puedo creer que le hayas hecho creer a Jessica que ella me gusta, es decir es una amiga increíble pero no la veo como mi novia**  
**- Esta bien, creí que te gustaba,- eso sí que lo había pensado antes tal vez por eso fue un alivio saber que Edward no estaba muy contento por eso, es decir, ¡No le gusta Jessica!- Te comprare una camiseta nueva y será tu nueva camiseta favorita- seguí riendo hasta que me di cuenta de la hora, tenía que ir a clases- Hablamos luego Edward**

**Acepto que me alegro más de lo debido el hecho de que a Edward no le gusta Jessica, y si, es verdad, creo que me enamore de él, aunque ¿Quien no lo aria?, es decir, ¡Es Edward Cullen!, hasta como chico rebelde se veía bien el día de Halloween, con sus jeans desgastados y su chaqueta de cuero negra... creo que fue por eso que se compro una moto, después de esa noche más chicas estaban detrás de el aparte de las que ya lo estaban, entre esas estaba Jessica quien vino hacia mí para poder estar con Edward, sabía que estaría jugando con fuego si Edward terminaba enamorado de ella, pero no podía decirle que no a una chica que no había tenido suerte en el amor, fue por eso que me alegre que la cita no haya resultado tan bien como Jessica lo hubiera deseado, porque solo yo quería ser la chica afortunada de poder besarlo.. sentir sus labios contra los míos.. saborearlos y oírle decir que...**  
**- ¿Puede explicarnos a toda la clase lo último que dije, señorita... Swan?**  
**- ¿Perdón?- eso no era lo que debería decirme Edward y mucho menos si está en mis sueños... sueños, sueños, sueños... ¡Ah! Recordé que aun seguía en la clase y ahora sentía todo tipo de miradas sobre mi esperando a que haga el ridículo de alguna manera... lastimosamente no sabía que había dicho el Profesor Warren, por lo tanto hacer el ridículo iba a ser inevitable- No recuerdo lo que dijo**  
**- Por esa misma razón es que le voy a pedir que salga de mi clase**  
**- Hay no, lo siento, la verdad es que.. no entendí lo ultimo- nunca fui buena mintiendo y me mordí el labio inferior, algo que hago al mentir, y justo cuando él iba a repetir que saliera de clase una voz muy conocida me salvo**  
**- Tampoco entendí lo último que dijo- si, esa fue la voz de Edward- ¿Puede volver a explicar lo ultimo?**  
**- Esta bien- resignado, el Profesor Warren se dio media vuelta y retomo el tema, en ese momento le dedique una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Edward y él me pico el ojo.. la clase continuo normal**

**- Creo que me debes 2 favores!- dijo Edward, ya se encontraba al lado mío, termine de recoger mis libros del puesto, la última clase del día acababa de terminar y todos empezaban a salir, sonreí por costumbre, Edward provocaba esos efectos en mi, y empecé a caminar con él a mi lado hacia la salida**  
**- ¿De dónde sacas eso de los "2 favores que te debo"?- le pregunte, el se detuvo a mitad de camino entonces yo también y me pare enfrente de el**  
**- El primer favor se debe a que me hayas hecho ir a una cita con Jessica, y el segundo favor es por haberte salvado del Profesor Warren**  
**- Ah! Y ahora resulta que te obligue a salir con Jessica- se noto que hable con sarcasmo- Yo no te obligue a nada así que no te debo nada, o bueno tal vez la camiseta que dije que te compraría y sobre el Profesor, solo te daré las gracias**  
**- Mmmmm ya veremos "damisela en apuros", tengo que llegar pronto a mi casa, Alice quiere que le ayude a algo, no me dijo que era pero si no llego pronto seré hombre muerto al amanecer, nos vemos luego, supongo- le sonreí y camine hacia mi Casillero/Locker.**  
**Necesitaba guardar los libros que tenía en la mano no quería llevar nada a casa, entonces, me lleve una sorpresa al notar que una flor estaba pegada en la puerta de mi Locker y al lado había una nota doblada en la mitad, también pegada, mientras tome la nota sentí algo raro que al mismo tiempo era agradable, era... un par de ojos observándome, la sensación no podía ser más agradable, y era extraño porque me gustaba tanto que no quería dejar de sentirla.. aquella era una hermosa flor, la despegue con suavidad y tome su aroma, era delicioso, entonces desdoble la nota y la leí:**

**" Creo que no existe la chica que no le gusten las flores, me preguntaba ¿Cuales son tus favoritas? personalmente diría que te gustan que las orquídeas lila azulado por que describen lo que se siente ver la ternura de tu mirada... ¿Qué me dices tú? "**

**Cerré la nota y vi la flor que ahora estaba en mi mano, era de color lila como con visos azules así que supuse que era la orquídea que la nota describía, ¿Quién me regalaría flores? Es decir; soy yo la que digo que regalen flores pero nunca esperaba que alguien me regalara una, creo que esta si es una gran sorpresa**  
**- ¿Por qué sonríes?- pregunto Edward detrás de mí, no lo había visto**  
**- ¿Crees que mi mirada expresa ternura?**  
**- ¿Mmmmm?- no entendió mi pregunta**  
**- Es decir- dije- Lee esto- le entregue la nota**  
**- Parece que tienes un admirador secreto**  
**- ¿Por qué?**  
**- No está firmada**  
**- Ah sí- me di cuenta de eso, entonces una idea paso por mi cabeza- Me hubiera encantado saber quien me regalo esta flor así le habría dado las gracias personalmente- mire a Edward, yo quería que sintiera celos pero en cambio me sonrió: me sentí frustrada en el intento**  
**- Supongo que ya lo sabe por eso no dejo su nombre**  
**- Si, puede ser... espera, ¿No te habías ido a tu casa?, dijiste que Alice te mataría si no llegabas pronto**  
**- Si, y lo hará pero no me gusta que te vayas sola, ¿Te molesta si te acompaño hasta tu casa?- me reí**  
**- ¿Cómo crees que me molestaría eso?, me encantaría que me acompañaras porque así tendría compañía**  
**- Siendo así, ¿Vamos?**  
**- Si vamos rápido, no quiero que mi flor muera por no ponerla en agua- lo vi subir a la moto, ya me iba a acomodar cuando note que su mirada parecía divertida, antes de ponerse el casco- ¿Pasa algo?**  
**- No, es solo que me quede pensando- se acomodo el casco y el chaleco de protección me dio otro chaleco para que me lo pusiera y acomodo el casco en mi cabeza**  
**- ¿Y puedo saber en qué?**  
**- Ammm ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?- mostró desinterés en la pregunta aunque creo que si le importaba mi respuesta, y esa sensación me intrigo, me acomode detrás de el, lo abrace teniendo cuidado de no dañar mi flor**  
**- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- pregunte, encendió el motor**

**- No lo sé, ¿No fue eso lo que te pregunto tu admirador secreto?**  
**- Si, esa fue la pregunta; antes no prestaba atención a cual flor me podría regalar un chico, por lo tanto no tenía una flor favorita, yo siempre fui Cupido entre todas las parejas y no una chica a la cual ahora le regalan flores, pero en este momento, por lo que dice la nota, creo que mi flor favorita es esta- Edward guardo silencio hasta llegar a la puerta de mi casa, era agradable abrazarlo**  
**- ¿Cómo le vas a hacer para que tu "poeta enamorado" sepa cuál es tu flor favorita?- me baje de la moto, y le devolví el casco y el chaleco a Edward, el se quito el casco para mirarme mejor, sin bajarse de la moto**  
**- No lo sé, supongo que pensare en eso luego- vi que el cabello de Edward había quedado aplastado por el casco, entonces me acerque y lo revolví un poco- Así está mejor- le sonreí- ¿Te veré vivo mañana?**  
**- ¿Crees que Alice me dejara vivo?- bromeo**  
**- Espero que sí- fui sincera y me reí**  
**- ¿Quieres que sobreviva?- reí aun mas**  
**- Si, por favor**  
**- Entonces Alice tendrá que esperar a pasado mañana para matarme- sonó un trueno, anunciando una tormenta- Será mejor que me valla ya antes de que los truenos no me dejen llegar a casa seco**  
**- Si, mejor vete ya, nos vemos mañana- volvió a colocarse el casco y antes de irse me dedico una sonrisa, sabía que esa noche yo dormiría más que bien, entonces entre a mi casa y puse mi flor en agua, era hermosa, ¿Quién me la pudo haber regalado?...**

**Entre a mi casa, cerré la puerta y puse mi chaqueta en el perchero que daba a la entrada de la sala y comedor, sabía que mis padres llegaban hasta bien en la noche de trabajar entonces subí corriendo las escaleras hasta mi habitación, deje mi maleta encima de mi gran cama semi doble, me recogí el cabello con lo primero que encontré y baje hacia la cocina tome algo en donde echar agua y poner mi flor, para luego acomodarla en la ventana de mi habitación, donde el sol resplandecía por las mañanas, luego volví a la cocina a prepararme un sándwich, y cuando iba a dar el primer mordisco, sonó el teléfono, el identificador de llamadas no conocía el numero del que marcaban, descolgué el teléfono**  
**- ¿Alo?- pregunte después de pasar lo que tenía en la boca**  
**- ¿Bella?- pregunto la voz de una chica al otro lado del teléfono**  
**- Si, esa soy yo, ¿Con quién hablo?**  
**- Hola Bella, soy Alice**  
**- Hola Alice, ¿Cómo estás?**  
**- No tan bien como tú, Edward me contó sobre tu admirador secreto y quiero que me cuentes todo sobre el- parecía más emocionada que yo sobre el tema**  
**- Ok está bien, pues hoy cuando terminaron las clases había una flor con una nota pegada en la puerta de mi Locker, fue súper lindo la forma en que describió la flor y mi mirada, y pues me pregunto cuales eran mis flores favoritas, y ahora que lo pienso, no sé cómo hacerle llegar mi respuesta**  
**- ¿Por qué no pegas tu respuesta en la puerta de tu casillero?, seguro que él sabrá que es para el**  
**- Wow, es verdad, ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón, ¡Gracias Alice!**  
**- No es nada, ya te dejo por qué no he terminado mi tarea**  
**- no te preocupes, hablamos luego- me despedí de ella y entonces tome una pequeña hoja en mis manos, y empecé a escribir:**  
**" "Chico de la nota": me encantaría saber quién eres.**  
**Gracias por la orquídea, nunca pensé que alguien pensara en mi mirada de la forma como lo hiciste tu, la verdad antes no me fijada tanto en las flores como ahora y puedo decirte que mis favoritas son las orquídeas lila azuladas, porque es la primera flor que me regala alguien.**  
**Att: La chica de mirada tierna "**

**

* * *

**

**Pues ese fue el primer capitulo, espero comentarios!  
**


	2. Cáp 2 Brownies

**bueno puess gracias por sus comentarios, vi que les gusto la idea de que edward sea un admirador secreto y que bella sea una especie de cupido jejeje tambien creo que con lo sentimental que es, le queda muy bien ese trabajo XD!, yo soy una de las chicas que le encantaria que edward sea mi A.S ^^' aqui les traigo el segundo cap**

* * *

**Cáp. #2**  
**Brownies**

**A la mañana siguiente me desperté con mucho frió, note que había llovido toda la noche por que se veía todo mojado desde la ventana, sin más remedio decidí entrar a bañarme en agua caliente, tal vez eso me quitaría el frió, y lo hizo... por un rato.**  
**Cuando ya estuve bañada, vestida y arreglada, baje a desayunar algo, mi madre estaba en la cocina y ya había hecho mi desayuno.**  
**- Cariño, te voy a recoger al colegio, parece que estos días va a seguir lloviendo como ayer- comento mientras desayunaba.**  
**- Gracias por preocuparte mama pero tengo una sombrilla en la maleta.**  
**- Está bien que tengas una sombrilla pero igual llegarías muy mojada mientras llegas a la casa.**  
**- Mama, se arreglármelas solita, no te preocupes, se que te queda difícil salir del trabajo para recogerme y volver a trabajar, deja que yo me encargue de eso ¿Está bien?- ella sabía que yo tenía razón así que no discutió mas sobre el tema.**  
**Termine mi desayuno, me lave los dientes y cogí mis cosas, me despedí de mis padres y salí de mi casa, empecé a caminar.**  
**El día estaba tan frió que podía ver mi respiración en el aire, esperaba que caminar me calentara al menos la nariz.**  
**- Oye muñeca, ¿Quieres que te lleve?- "¿Quién es el e$túpido que se atreve a decirme "Muñeca"?"me di media vuelta para responderle a esa voz, cuando me encontré con Edward en su moto que ahora empezaba a reír al ver mi cara.**  
**- ¡Eres un tonto!- creo que su risa me contagio- La próxima vez que me llames así, te dejare mi mano marcada en tu hermosa mejilla, y no querrás saber lo que es eso.**  
**- Muy cierto, pero por ver tu cara valió la pena- siguió riendo- Ven, sube que llegaremos tarde- me paso el chaleco y casco que use ayer, a veces pienso que él intenta protegerme de todo, y me gustaba sentirlo así, me subí pronto a la moto para abrazarlo, sabía que dejaría de sentir frió sí lo hacía.- Alice me contó que ya tienes una forma de responderle a tu "poeta enamorado"- era la segunda vez que Edward se refería a mi admirador secreto de ese modo.**  
**Arranco la moto, lo abrace más fuerte.**  
**- Si, voy a pegar mi respuesta en la puerta de mi Locker así él sabrá que es para él, la idea fue de Alice.**  
**- Cuando a mi prima se le ocurren ideas nunca son malas- comento, no volvimos a hablar hasta llegar al colegio, era un poco complicado hablar con el ruido de la moto y un casco en la cabeza.**  
**Cuando Edward estaciono fácilmente su moto me baje y le devolví el casco y el chaleco, me despedí de él y tome la nota en la mano quería pegarla rápido para poder leer otra nota de mi admirador secreto, pero antes de poder avanzar Edward me detuvo**  
**- Bella- me di media vuelta para mirarlo- parece que Jacob necesita hablar contigo- me señalo a Jacob que ya venía caminando hacia mi desde el estacionamiento**  
**- ¡Hay no!- exclame**  
**- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Edward**  
**- Creo que de alguna forma Nessie se entero que yo hice que Jacob se le haya declarado**  
**- ¿Por qué lo dices?**  
**- Porque Nessie no está caminando al lado de Jacob y supuse que desde que están juntos no se despegarían para nada**  
**- Oh! Entonces... espero que sobrevivas**  
**- gracias Edward- y fue él el que se fue para dejarme hablar con Jacob a solas**  
**- hola Bella- saludo Jacob cuando ya se encontraba cerca**  
**- Nessie lo sabe ¿Verdad?**  
**- Si, estoy bien, Gracias por preguntar- evadió el tema**  
**- Jacob dime ya si lo sabe o no!**  
**- Así que Edward y tu ¿Eh?**  
**- Si, Edward y yo somos AMIGOS- acentué la última palabra- Deja de evadir el tema, ¿Nessie lo sabe?**  
**- ¡Diablos, si!**  
**- ¡Pero si te dije que no se podía enterar!, y ¡tu prometiste que no le dirías nada a nadie!- entonces me calle, porque Jacob empezó a reír, ¡rayos! Era una broma.- ¡Ahora entiendo porque te llevas tan bien con Edward! Creo que era imposible no hacer que fueran amigos, y no es gracioso ese tipo de bromas- trate de fingir seriedad**  
**- Lo siento Bella, pero es que siempre caes en todo lo que te hacemos Edward y yo, además tu cara es divertida- dijo y siguió riendo, Edward había dicho lo mismo.**  
**- Ya es oficial- dije**  
**- ¿A qué te refieres?**  
**- A que yo acabare contigo, y tal vez después con Edward**  
**- Bella ¡tienes que venir conmigo ahora!- no sé en qué momento Alice había llegado hasta mi y ahora me jalaba de la mano hacia el laboratorio de química, Jacob se salvo.**  
**- Espera- la detuve a mitad de camino- dime que es lo que pasa**  
**- Es tu admirador secreto**  
**- ¿Puedes ser mas especifica?**  
**- Te envió otro regalo y una nota..**  
**Cuando entramos al laboratorio Alice y yo, habían 2 chicas hablando a la entrada del salón y un grupito pequeño de chicos estaba al otro lado de la entrada y entonces note un pequeño regalo, estaba abierto, mire a Alice para saber si era ese.**  
**- Sorry por no poderme contener pero, no pude aguantar a decirte y lo abrí- Ok, admito que Alice no es la reina de la paciencia.**  
**Termine de abrir el regalo... era un Brownie de chocolate, creo que era de los recientemente horneados por que olía como tal.**  
**- ¡Lee la nota!- dijo Alice, la tome de sus manos impacientes**  
**"¿Te gusto la orquídea que te regale? Hoy parece que tus labios están tan dulces que pensé que un Brownie recién horneado sería perfecto para endulzarlos aun mas, espero que lo disfrutes."**

**Otra vez sin firmar, ¡Dios! Creo que enloquecería si no sabía pronto quien me regalaba estas cosas, y si no fuera por Alice, seguiría pensando en eso.**  
**- ¡Que lindo! ¿No?- Alice siempre fue muy expresiva- ¿imaginas quien puede ser?, es decir no conozco a ningún chico que te conozca que sea así de lindo como te describe en estas notas- eso me hizo pensar.**  
**- Alice, ¿No crees que es raro que justamente sea en el laboratorio donde mi admirador secreto me envió el Brownie?, es decir, la primer clase del día tengo química, y es justamente a la hora y el lugar donde él me deja esto para mi... creo que mi admirador secreto es alguien cercano a mi- Extrañamente Alice no dijo nada, entonces supuse que ella sabía algo, era raro que no opinara nada- Tu sabes algo- no fue una pregunta**  
**- No, no sé nada- su respuesta a mi deducción fue cortante- Y si lo supiera creo que no te lo diría**  
**- ¡Lo sabes!- ahora estaba segura de eso**  
**- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- evadió mi conclusión**  
**- Pues que estas actuando raro, y eso me hace pensar que sabes más de lo que creo que sabes, además ahora que lo pienso más a fondo, fuiste tú la que sabia donde estaba esto- señale la nota y el Brownie- ¡dime lo que sepas, por favor!, ¡dime quien es el que me regala estas cosas!**  
**- ¡No Bella! No pensé que llegaras a esa conclusión tan pronto pero ahora que lo hiciste no pienso decirte lo que se porque quiero, queremos, que seas tú la que se dé cuenta de todo- no dijo más cosas, porque un inconfundible sonido anuncio el inicio de clases, entonces ella se fue a literatura, y quede con las ganas de saber lo que Alice sabia.**  
**Alice me había evitado todo el día, así que decidí que a la hora de almuerzo iría a hablar con ella así no quisiera, sabía que cuando Alice se proponía no hacer algo, lo cumplía y sería difícil conseguir que me dijera algo si ya había dicho que no, entonces pensé que estar así con ella no nos beneficiaba a ninguna de las 2 además que no me sentía bien ahora que me evitaba entonces la encontré sentada en una mesa lejos de mí, me dirigí enseguida hacia ella, decidida a arreglar las cosas; yo aun no había pegado mi respuesta en la puerta de mi Locker por que una idea mejor se me había ocurrido para hacerle llegar eso a él.**  
**- Esa manzana debe saber muy bien- comente cuando estuve enfrente de la mesa de en la que ella estaba, me miro y cuando vi que se iba a parar de donde estaba la detuve- no, espera- me senté al lado de ella- no estoy aquí para decirte eso, no quiero estar enfadada contigo, solo quiero que volvamos a ser las mismas amigas de siempre ¿si?**  
**- ¿Vas a seguir insistiendo en que te diga algo sobre tu admirador secreto?- pregunto**  
**- No, se que no me vas a decir lo que sea que sepas de mi admirador secreto, así que no te pediré que me lo digas; ahora, ¿Podemos volver a ser las mismas amigas y olvidar que sabes algo?**  
**- ¡Claro que sí!, es lo mejor que me has dicho hoy- se empezó a reír, volvía a ser ella**  
**- ¡Oye!- dije pero me uní a su risa- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?**  
**- Depende de qué tipo de favor**  
**- Es solo que le entregues esto a él- le di la nota**  
**- ¿A tu admirador secreto?- asentí, entonces ella tomo la nota y la guardo- está bien- dijo, entonces llegaron Jacob y Nessie**  
**- Hola chicas!- saludo Jacob, Nessie siguió el saludo y se sentaron en las sillas de al lado alrededor de la mesa, Edward se había detenido por qué Jane, una de las tantas enamoradas de Edward y que no perdía oportunidad para coquetear con él, le estaba diciendo algo.**  
**Creo que las ganas de comer algo se me habían ido, y no sé qué fue lo que hizo que imaginara a Jane calva, sabía que ella lo que más cuidaba era su cabello, entonces sonreí mentalmente al imaginarla sin su "sedoso cabello rubio", fue un pensamiento demasiado infantil para mi edad, ¿verdad?, trate de olvidarme de eso.**  
**- Así que te llego otra nota de tu admirador secreto ¿Eh?- comento Nessie, no recordaba haberle dicho sobre el**  
**- No solo otra nota, le regalo un Brownie- dijo Alice**  
**- Si- confirme lo que dijo Alice- ¿Cómo sabes lo de mi admirador secreto?- le pregunté a Nessie**  
**- No hay nadie que no lo sepa- dijo Jacob**  
**- Wow!, que rápido vuelan las noticias- hablaba mas para mí misma que para ellos**  
**- ¿Me perdí de algo?- Edward llego a nuestra mesa, se sentó a mi lado**  
**- Estábamos hablando del admirador secreto de Bella- dijo Jacob rápidamente- Esta mañana Bella encontró otra nota**  
**- Jummm, Suena bien- por un momento demostró repentino interés por el tema, esas actitudes eran las que me confundían es decir, no sabía si era la actitud de un amigo que le interesa lo que pasa con los demás o que mi imaginación volaba mucho y esperaba que fuera interés por quererme solo para él, no volvió a hablar sobre el tema, no supe que pensar.**  
**Alice empezó a hablar con Jacob y Nessie sobre su nueva relación, entonces Edward me miro, y se agacho un momento.**  
**- ¿Qué es lo que haces?- no pude ver lo que hacía, entonces la atención de todos estuvo puesta en Edward**  
**- Espera un momento- me dijo él, y en menos de un minuto volvió a quedar sentado, note que tenía las manos cerradas en puños, las puso enfrente mío- Atrape un diablito con cola amarilla y cuernos verdes, ¿En qué mano esta?- me pregunto**  
**- No lo sé**  
**- Piénsalo por un momento- me dijo y detalle cada mano de el**  
**- Esta en tu mano derecha**  
**- ¿Segura?**  
**- Mmmmm ¡si!- me quede mirando sus manos, entonces al abrirlas note que no había nada, y no fui la única en notarlo porque todos miramos a Edward como en forma de interrogación**  
**- ¡Es increíble que aun creas en esas cosas!- dijo y empezó a reír, Jacob, Nessie y Alice se unieron a sus risas**  
**- ¡Eres un t0nto!- aunque intente fingir indignación, termine riéndome con ellos**  
**- Nunca me cansare de hacerte bromas, porque nunca sospechas de mis intenciones, además tu cara después de cada broma es la que vale la pena para volver a hacerte otra broma- siguió riendo**  
**- Ok, ya entendí lo que quisiste decir,- seguí riendo igual- ¡no más ingenuidad de parte mía!- nunca se me ha dado ser dramática pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo, aunque lo había dicho entre risas**  
**- ¡No!- dijo él, con mi mismo tono dramático fingido- eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, y lo que más te hace tan "tu"- Wow, y esos comentarios son los que hacen que me derrita mas por él, espero que no sea tan notorio.**  
**Creo que el que Edward me lleve a casa, se iba a volver una costumbre para mi, se que Edward vive mucho más lejos que yo del colegio así que esperaba que él no se aburriera de llevarme a casa, porque yo me empezaba a acostumbrar mucho a eso.**  
**- Alice dijo que hoy ese chico te regalo un Brownie y te dejo otra nota- dijo cuando detuvo la moto al frente de mi casa**  
**- Si, así es**  
**- Y también dijo que le diste tu respuesta a ella para que se la entregara a él**  
**- Bueno, eso también es cierto, resulta que descubrí que ella sabe algo de él o de pronto quien es el, pero sé que ella no me lo dirá, así que trato de tomar esa información a mi favor, no espero que ella me diga lo que sabe pero sí que le entregue lo que le escribo a él**  
**- Es una decisión inteligente**  
**- Lo sé- le sonreí**  
**- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**  
**- Si, claro**  
**- ¿Qué te escribió él?- me gusto que lo preguntara, ¿esa pregunta insinuaba algo?**  
**- ¿Sabes?, prefiero que guardes tu pregunta y que te quedes con la intriga, tú me has hecho muchas bromas, ahora es mi turno de vengarme de este modo- me reí de mi mismo pensamiento**  
**- Esta bien, no insistiré, con una condición- no espero a que yo aceptara- El sábado iremos a patinar sobre hielo, yo pasare por ti.**  
**No me negué a salir con él, entonces lo vi dedicarme una de sus sonrisas matadoras antes de irse. Esperaba que llegara el fin de semana más pronto que de costumbre.**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, fin del segundo capitulo ^^' ¿Comentarios, quejas, descontentos, tomatazzzozzz... etc? espero todo tipos de Reviews, besituus!**


	3. Cáp 3 Poemas

**muy bien aqui el capitulo, gracias por sus review, en especial a mi melli! tkm x100**

* * *

**Cáp. #3**  
**Poemas**

**Mañana seria miércoles.**  
**Mitad de semana.**  
**Y yo tenía una duda.**  
**¿Se puede estar enamorada de 2 chicos al mismo tiempo?, Tal vez no y solo podía ser una confusión que mi cabeza no se atrevía a resolver, o podía ser que mi corazón estaba aprendiendo a amar por primera vez y confundía las mariposas que constantemente sentía en el estomago cuando leía las notas de mi admirador secreto, con el sonrojo de mis mejillas cuando Edward me mira... ¡Quien entiende al corazón! ¿Hay algún traductor de corazones que me diga lo que el mío siente?...**  
**¿El amor siempre tiene que ser tan...? esperen, ¿Acabo de decir amor?, hace 2 días tengo un admirador secreto y si me gusta recibir sus notas ¿Ya pienso que es amor?, además, es verdad, me gusta Edward pero... ¿Eso es amor?, pff... creo que entre más pienso mas confundida quedo, empiezo a creer que física, química, y hasta matemáticas, si es posible que todas estén juntas y al mismo tiempo, pueden ser más sencillas que el amor... ¿Eso es síntoma de locura?.**  
**Los primeros rayos de sol en mi ventana anunciaban la llegada de otro día, ¿Ya era miércoles? ¡Cielos! Creo que la noche se me fue pensando en todo, mire la hora, todavía era muy temprano para levantarme, pero no tenía ganas de quedarme acostada, así que me levante, y salí de mi habitación, tome el tiempo suficiente para hacer algunas cosas que me habían quedado pendientes para este día, y luego de ver que debía arreglarme, guarde todo y me metí a bañar.**  
**Al salir de mi casa, note que no hacia tanto frió como ayer, eso era bueno, por lo menos no me sentía en un refrigerador al caminar, pero al mismo tiempo era malo, sentía que Edward no vendría por mí, y me gustaba que lo hiciera, el colegio no estaba lejos de mi casa, por eso podía irme caminando, el problema es que iba sola y me encantaba la compañía de Edward, entonces cuando me resigne a que no vendría, llego.**  
**- ¿Vas a seguir caminando?- pregunto**  
**- Desde este momento no- le sonreí tome de nuevo el casco y chaleco que me ofrecía siempre.**  
**- Supe que Alice le dio tu nota a tu chico**  
**- ¿Mi chico?- me reí- Y por casualidad ¿Sabes que dijo?- me mostré interesada, Edward se tomo un tiempo para responder, y solo me lo dijo cuando llegamos.**  
**- Si no es tu chico, entonces, ¿Cómo quieres que le diga?- me baje de su moto, me vio a los ojos- Y creo que él te envió otra nota con Alice- el corazón me empezó a latir más rápido, creo que sentí el estomago vació como si cayera desde muchos metros de altura sin paracaídas**  
**- No tengo ningún problema en cómo le digas, pero quiero que sepas que no es "mi chico", o no aun... creo- dije- como sea, mejor voy a buscar a Alice, quiero saber que me escribió el esta vez, gracias por traerme y decirme lo de la nota, Edward.**  
**No pude hablar con Alice porque ya tocaba ir a clases, ni modos tendré que esperar a que terminen las clases.**  
**Llegue a la cafetería del colegio sonrojada y algo acalorada a encontrarme con los demás, venia de tener Educación Física, y aunque ya me había cambiado, el calor de lo que hice en clase seguía presente en mi cuerpo.**  
**- Deberías tomar algo bien frió- dijo Alice**  
**- Eso voy a hacer en este momento- cuando mi temperatura corporal fue normalizándose al terminar mi bebida, note que Nessie no estaba en la mesa donde normalmente nos sentábamos- ¿Dónde está Nessie?- pregunte a Jake**  
**- No vino a estudiar hoy- contesto- Parece que sus primos se vinieron a vivir a la cuidad y ahora su familia y ella deben estar en el aeropuerto esperando su llegada**  
**- Que bien- dije y entonces recordé lo que Edward me había dicho en la mañana sobre la nota que Alice tenia, así que espere hasta que tocara volver a clases para hablar con Alice a solas, no me sentiría muy cómoda leyendo algo para mí con todos mirándome y esperando a que termine de hacerlo- Alice, Edward me dijo que tienes algo para mí- dije cuando todos nos pusimos de pie**  
**- Si, casi se me olvida, espera recuerdo donde lo tengo...- busco entre sus cosas, vi que todos salían de la cafetería, ella saco la nota y me la entrego- Te veo luego, no quiero llegar tarde a biología.- se fue, y no pude esperar a abrir la nota después y lo hice en ese momento.**  
**"Aun no es el momento de decirte quien soy.**  
**Me siento bien al saber que soy el primer chico en regalarte una flor, y más si es ahora tu flor favorita. Tu mirada no es la única cualidad que he podido notar en ti, y sé que hay más chicos como yo que les gusta detallarte, a mí se me ha convertido en un pasatiempo.**  
**¿Te gustan los poemas?, casualmente hace poco encontré uno y pensé en ti, porque en una parte de el dice: -Quiero una de tus miradas, para enmarcarla con mis recuerdos- y yo me pregunte si tu... ¿Me regalarías una de tus miradas si te la pidiera?... Hoy quiero que guardes un poema para ti:**  
**En el paraíso de tus ojos me pierdo porque estoy perdido,**  
**en la paz de tus labios, me encuentro porque estoy contigo,**  
**y en el universo de tu alma, vivo con mil sentidos.**  
**Espero poder volverte a escribir pronto."**  
**Cerré la nota con una sonrisa en el rostro, corrí a mi próxima clase, y volví a preguntarme ¿Se puede estar enamorado de 2 personas a la vez?, o por lo menos, ¿Se puede enamorar de alguien que solo conoces por cartas?.**

**Cuando las clases terminaron fui a encontrarme con Edward, era extraño que no haya hablado con él en todo el día, o por lo menos desde que llegamos, ya hasta empezaba a extrañar sus bromas y la verdad es que eso si que es raro en mi.**  
**Parecía que llovería pronto, por que habían muchas nubes casi grises en el cielo. Cuando llegue al parqueadero donde estaba Edward esperándome para irnos, instintivamente trate de abrigarme un poco más del frió que sabía que empezaría a hacer, pero fue inútil pues había dejado mi abrigo en alguna parte que no recordaba y ahora era inútil tratar de cubrirme de él.**  
**- ¿Tienes frió?- pregunto Edward**  
**- Un poco, la verdad preferiría llegar pronto a mi casa para ponerme algo mas abrigado, además que quiero evitar la lluvia que no demorara en llegar- me sonrió, y se quito su chaqueta y hasta cuando me puso la chaqueta sobre los hombros me di cuenta que me la prestaba a mí, le sonreí en agradecimiento y cuando iba a subir a su moto, Heidi, una amiga de Jane camino hacia nosotros, necesitaba hablar con Edward.**  
**- Hola Bella- me saludo rápidamente y miro a Edward con la mejor de sus sonrisas- Jane te estaba buscando por que no le dijiste si ibas a venir a su fiesta este sábado, y quiere saberlo- era obvio que el comentario no era dirigido a mí y me preocupo que lo que sea que fuera a pasar el sábado, interrumpiera la invitación de Edward a patinar sobre hielo conmigo**  
**- Aun no lo sé, Heidi- le dijo y entonces me miro- Ya había hecho planes con Bella para este sábado, y no me gustaría hacerle un desplante- seguía hablándole a ella pero mirándome a mí, por alguna razón que no se explicar el aire me volvió a los pulmones con lo que Edward acababa de decir, pero al mismo tiempo mi corazón volvía a latir tan rápido que la respiración me empezaba a hacer falta.**  
**Todo al mismo tiempo.**  
**- Entiendo, entonces... no vendrás- se notaba que su sonrisa había cambiado de tono.**  
**- Voy a ir solo si Bella también va- creo que sentí que todos los colores pasaban por mi rostro, no me di cuenta de cómo había cambiado la conversación, primero estaban hablando de una fiesta que no tenía ni idea que Jane iba a hacer, y ahora resulta que Edward pedía que yo fuera.**  
**Heidi me miro con una sonrisa y no precisamente con la misma con que le hablo a Edward.**  
**- ¿Quieres venir a una fiesta que Jane va a hacer en su casa este sábado?- me pregunto**  
**- Yo...- mi cabeza trataba de procesar todo tan rápido como podía, la verdad no importaba si íbamos a patinar sobre hielo o si íbamos a una fiesta, lo único que me gustaba era estar con Edward y si él quería ir a esa fiesta conmigo, entonces yo iría con el.- Si, claro.**  
**- Ok- dijo Heidi que volvía a mirar a Edward- iré a decirle a Jane, nos vemos este sábado.**  
**Heidi se fue por donde había venido, me subí a la moto y Edward empezó a andar.**  
**- ¿Por qué estas tan callada?- me pregunto mientras giraba por una vía.**  
**- Es solo que estaba pensando**  
**- ¿Se puede saber en qué?**  
**- ¿Por qué me hiciste aceptar esa invitación si claramente no pensaban invitarme a mí?**  
**- Bueno... Sé que un vestido elegante se va a ver bien en tu cuerpo. Solo me gustaría comprobarlo con mis ojos.- aun no entiendo como sus palabras podían provocar tantas reacciones en mi cuerpo y mi mente**  
**- No hablas en serio, ¿Verdad?**  
**- No acostumbro a hablar enserio- yo lo sabía por sus tantas bromas- pero esta vez sí lo estoy haciendo- me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a mi casa porque se detuvo.**  
**Le devolví el casco y el chaleco, trate de cubrirme el cabello, ya empezaban a caer gotas del cielo, el se quito el casco, no le importo que la lluvia lo fuera mojando lentamente, y me gustaba verlo así, se veía tan.. irresistible, sentí que me estaba detallando porque su mirada profunda me hacía perder la razón, me dejaba sin palabras que decir, no quería que se fuera ya.**  
**Empezaba a llover más duro, el clima me iba a volver loca, entonces trate de cubrirme un poco mas pero en el intento me moje mas, Edward empezó a reír.**  
**- ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?**  
**- Tu**  
**- Gracias por tu sinceridad pero un "nada" me bastaba**  
**- Lo siento- dijo entre risas**  
**- Deja de reírte ya!, me parece que no lo sientes nada- dije y parecía que eso hizo que se riera mas**  
**- Es que es algo inevitable de hacer**  
**- Pues te diré algo que será inevitable de hacer, ¡Ya no iré a esa fiesta contigo!- lo dije medio jugando, su risa empezaba a contagiarme otra vez**  
**- Ese tema ya no se discute, tu iras conmigo- me dijo en el mismo tono juguetón**  
**- ¿Quién me va a obligar a hacerlo?- me miro, yo sabía que pensaba decir que el, así que cambie la pregunta- ¿Cómo vas a hacer que yo valla?- lo rete, sin perder ese tono de juego**  
**- ¿Lo estas preguntando en serio?**  
**- Si- Trate de decirlo seria, pero los dos sabíamos que no era cierto.**  
**Entonces apago la moto, la acomodo de tal forma que se quedara equilibrada, se bajo de ella y se acerco a mí, nos miramos por un momento, yo esperaba a lo que él pudiera hacer, aunque eran sus labios los que ocupaban mi mente**  
**- Entonces te arrepentirás de haberlo dicho- dijo**  
**Me impidió seguirme tapando el cabello de la lluvia, porque me quito la carpeta con la que me lo cubría.**  
**- ¡devuélvemela, por favor!**  
**- Tu no querías mojarte ahora are que te mojes mas**  
**Movió la cabeza hacia los lado varias veces, el ya estaba totalmente mojado, la lluvia aumentaba cada vez más, y él lo había hecho para salpicarme de agua y trate de taparme la cara pero fui inútil, entonces vi que él la tomo con sus manos y las subió hasta quedar arriba de su cabeza, yo obviamente no alcanzaba así que trate de estirarme lo más posible, y me apoye en su hombro con una mano y con la otra trate de alcanzarlo, era imposible, era mucho más alto y fuerte que yo.**  
**Ahora no se trataba de protegerme de la lluvia por que ya estaba mojada, solo era un juego en el que los 2 nos divertíamos, y de pronto, olvide que era lo que estaba haciendo por que sentí que Edward me miraba, y no a los ojos.. miraba mis labios, y no se por qué pase mi lengua sobre ellos, por que los sentí secos con su mirada aunque estaban mojados por la lluvia, pero no era suficiente, mi mente reproducía el mensaje que mis labios querían decir... –queremos ser besados por sus labios-... y pensé en acercarme lo suficiente para besarlo, pero no lo hice porque en ese momento sonó un trueno que logro asustarme tanto que Edward volvió a reírse de mí, y bajo la carpeta, entonces trate de tomarla pero el volvió a subirla y por tratar de alcanzarla de nuevo no sé cómo me caí y me lleve a Edward conmigo, caí sobre él.**  
**¿Qué si yo quería besarlo?.. ¡Diablos! Me moría por hacerlo, pero no lo hice, aun no se porque pero no fui capaz de hacerlo, era increíble que tuve 2 oportunidades de hacerlo pero no lo hice, simplemente me levante y me sacudí un poco, no era necesario hacerlo pero necesitaba ocupar mi vista y mis manos en otra cosa sino quería que mis impulsos no pudieran contenerse más.**  
**- ¿No te parece que hoy es un día extraño?- pregunto cuando él también se levanto, como lo mas casual del mundo**  
**- No entiendo a que te refieres**  
**- Es decir no te he hecho ninguna broma, y ya extraño hacerlas- ¿Hablaba en serio?, siempre salió con una diferente, ya me empezaba a preguntar qué era lo que más le gustaba de hacerme bromas...**  
**- No estarás pensando en hacer una broma ahora.. ¿Verdad?**  
**- Mmmmm no, arruine la sorpresa de hacer una broma, pues si te la hiciera ahora no saldría bien porque ya sabes que es una broma, es mejor cuando te caen de sorpresa**  
**- ¡Oye!, pues para que no tengas tiempo de hacer una broma entrare ahora mismo a mi casa**  
**- Ok, pero antes de que te vayas tienes que saber que tu admirador secreto te manda algo conmigo.**

* * *

**bueno yo pienso que es mas que obvio que ed es el admirador secreto aunque bella no se da cuenta aun... ¿sera que alfin se dara cuenta de eso?**

**aqui el final del capitulo! espero mas reviewsss!**

**besitus!**

**bye**


	4. Cáp 4 Listones

hooola! psss gracias a todas por sus alertas y reviews! me encanta que les guste mi fic y espero poder seguir escribiendo para todas! aqui les dejo la actualizacion y espero mas reviews!

besitusss

* * *

Cáp. # 4  
Listones

- ¿Qué es?  
- ¡Es broma!- empezó a reír- y yo que pensé que no caerías tan fácil- siguió riendo  
- Edward!, hay veces que me caes tan pero tan mal!- le dije medio jugando, como siempre  
- ¿Sabes algo que acabo de notar?- pregunto ya dejando de reír  
- Lo sabré cuando me lo digas  
- Aun cuando estas mojada y enfadada te ves increíblemente bien  
- ¡No me digas eso! Haces que me ponga roja y no me gusta  
- Que malo, porque eso también me gusta de ti- dijo y paso una de sus manos por mi mejilla derecha mojada y ahora roja, entonces eso me confundió aun mas, ¿eso quería decir que me quería como yo lo quería?... esta vez tenía que saberlo, porque el pensamiento me carcomía por dentro  
- Edward...- empecé a decir y quite su mano de mi mejilla, no podría preguntar lo que quería si él seguía haciendo eso- ¿Es impresión mía o esas palabras implican mucho más de lo que deberían?  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- Sabes a que me refiero  
- Bueno, creo que si piensas que me gustas no deberías hacerlo, porque te quiero pero en el sentido de hermanos- me sonrió  
- Ohm- ¿Por qué mi estado de ánimo bajo tan repentinamente?, ¿Por qué sentí esa punzada en el corazón?... Tal vez porque él no podía quererme de otra forma, tal vez de la misma forma como yo lo quería...  
- Deberías entrar a tu casa ahora, porque si te sigues mojando te enfermaras- me dijo y mis pensamientos cambiaron pues ahora yo pensaba que era el él que se enfermaría porque era yo la que tenía su chaqueta puesta, me la iba a quitar y me detuvo- Quédatela por hoy, la necesitas más que yo  
- No es cierto, tu eres el que se está mojando más que yo, y ahora que lo pienso, no deberías irte con esta lluvia- dije  
- ¿Estas Diciéndome que me quede?  
- Si, por lo menos mientras escampa un poco  
- Ok, supongo que acepto porque de todas formas siento que me congelo aquí afuera  
- Mmmmm será una buena excusa para invitarte a tomar chocolate caliente- le dije  
- Lo aceptare con gusto- dijo y entramos a la casa  
Al entrar le pase una toalla para secarse mientras yo tomaba otra con el mismo objetivo, y entre a la cocina para preparar el chocolate, el me siguió por detrás.  
Un rayo sonó; parecía que la lluvia no se iría tan pronto.  
- Subiere a ponerme algo seco para poderte devolver tu chaqueta- le dije mientras subía las escaleras hacia mi habitación.  
Estuve cambiada a tiempo para servir el chocolate, Edward me acompañaba en la cocina mientras yo lo servía y le contaba algunas cositas que me habían pasado en el día, fuimos hacia la sala y mientras Edward se acomodaba a un lado del sofá cama de la sala, yo me sentaba a su lado con las rodillas contra mi pecho y la taza de chocolate en mis manos, mirándonos de frente.  
- ¿Crees que siga lloviendo así de fuerte?- me pregunto cuando le termine de contar mi día  
- Lo que creo es que cuando pare de llover ya será de noche  
- ¿Tus padres no se molestaran por verme aquí cuando lleguen?  
- Si se van a molestar, te invadirán de preguntas y me controlaran las llamadas telefónicas desde el mismo momento en que te vean aquí, entre muchas cosas más  
- Entonces... ¿Mejor que no se enteren?- pregunto algo extrañado  
- ¡Ahora eres tu el que caíste en mi broma!- me reí- No es cierto lo que te dije, ellos no se van a molestar si te ven aquí- seguí riendo  
- ¿Esto es algún tipo de venganza?- entrecerró los ojos al preguntarme eso y en sus palabras había un toque de su sonrisa traviesa, los 2 sabíamos que mi broma ni si quiera se podía considerar una broma como tal, pero era divertido tener ese tipo de juegos con el  
- ¡Tómatelo como quieras!- seguí riendo.  
Deje de reír cuando sonó un rayo que me logro asustar tanto que salte en el lugar donde estaba, y Edward reía de mi, entonces haciéndome la indignada me trate de parar de donde estaba pero justo en ese momento sonó otro rayo que me hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre Edward, con el chocolate en mis manos, obvio.  
- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!  
Me pare muy rápido tratando de limpiar su camiseta, Edward se miro la camiseta, miro mi impulsivo modo de limpiar lo que yo había hecho (moría de pena), y tan solo empezó a reír mas, entonces deje de limpiar su camiseta y lo mire, algo extrañada  
- ¿De qué te ríes?  
- Este tipo de accidentes solo me pasa contigo, o con alguien que ha hablado contigo- recordé lo de Jessica y empecé a reír con el  
- Ahora resulta que soy la culpable de todo lo que te pasa ¿No?  
- Podría decirse que si- siguió riendo, y entonces se fue la luz.  
Quedo todo a oscuras, el sol se había ido hace ya algún tiempo, y yo sin darme cuenta había terminado tan cerca de Edward, no podía verle la cara y tenía la leve impresión que los latidos en aumento de mi corazón sonaban con sonido amplificados por toda la casa. ¿Podía escucharlos él, o me estaba poniendo paranoica?  
Entonces en el silencio oímos que la puerta de la casa estaba siendo abierta, y cuando logre visualizar en la oscuridad a mis padres, me separe rápido de Edward y trate de recuperar la compostura, ninguno de mis padres se dio cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado momentos antes de entrar.  
Y cuando ellos nos saludaron a los 2 nos dimos cuenta que hace ya algún rato había escampado entonces Edward se fue hacia su casa, y me dejo mas pensativa que nunca.

- ¿Crees que algún día nuestra rutina va a cambiar?- pregunte, cuando ya estaba en la moto abrazando a Edward lista para irnos  
- Lo que creo es que vamos a empezar una nueva rutina  
- Ok, Este es el momento en el que pido una explicación a lo que acabas de decir  
- Me refiero a que me estoy quedando sin camisetas que usar  
- Oh! Siiiii lo olvidaba, Mmmmm que te parece si a la salida te compro tu nueva camiseta favorita  
- ¿Cómo supones que va a ser mi favorita?  
- Pues, lo supongo porque yo te la voy a regalar- me reí  
- Entonces si será mi favorita- creo que lo sentí sonreír  
En pocos minutos llegamos al colegio, ya no era para nada extraño que añorara con todo el corazón saber de mi admirador secreto, así que me despedí pronto de Edward y camine hacia mi Locker, no tenía ni idea de en donde me dejaría su próxima nota pero algo me decía que en mi Locker estaría puesta.  
Entonces paso algo extraordinario... Un chico con una chaqueta enorme azul oscuro estaba enfrente de mi Locker, estaba pegando algo o haciendo algo de lo que no tenía ni idea de lo que era, y lo primero que pensé fue que ese chico era mi admirador secreto entonces camine aun mas rápido hacia mi Locker, desde donde estaba no podía ver su cara porque la tenia cubierta con la capota de la misma chaqueta, moría por saber quién era, y justo cuando pensé que lo sabría... se fue y lo perdí de vista, no supe por donde cogió y me frustro mucho no saber quién era el... solo me quedaba saber que me había dejado él en mi Locker... tome la nota y la abrí, y antes de poder leerla algo cayó al piso, era un listón verde manzana, supuse que estaba dentro de la nota y se había caído cuando abrí la nota, entonces lo recogí y empecé a leer.  
"Hola bonita, ¿Te molesta si te llamo así?.  
Ya debiste haber notado el listón que había dentro de la nota, lo compre especialmente para ti, por que supe que irías a la fiesta de Jane y me gustaría que llevaras puesto algo mío, algo que te haga pensar en mi como yo pienso en ti...  
¿Te gusto el poema que te regale?, creo que sí, el otro día te vi sonreír al leer una de mis notas, ¿Sabes?, es agradable sentir esa sensación, es como si ya fuéramos algo más que amigos, tal vez si eso fuera verdad yo podría saber a que saben tus labios y besarlos cuando yo quisiera... ¿Me permitirías probarlos algún día?... Creo que no estuvo bien haberte dicho eso, no quiero que las cosas avancen tan rápido contigo, porque siento que eres más que algo pasajero... tal vez es muy pronto para hablar de esto, discúlpame si te asusto el comentario, la verdad prefiero que descubras quien soy antes de volver a tocar el tema...  
Cuídate mucho, por el momento yo te mando un beso y espero verte en la próxima nota..."  
Cerré la nota, creo que mi imaginación voló con lo que decía... solo imaginar sus labios me pone la piel de gallina y el corazón me comienza a palpitar fuerte, tal vez sentir una simple caricia de él sería suficiente para confundir hasta la más pequeña parte de mi cuerpo tal vez sus manos harían química con cada una de mis células... ¿Podrían sus manos ser tan suaves al tomar mi cara entre ellas y acercarme a su cuerpo y sentir nuestra respiración como una sola?... en ese momento tan mágico y perfecto, ¿Podría afín besarlo y..?  
¡Que clase de tontería pienso!, aun no sé quien es mi admirador secreto y ya sueño... corrección, ¡deliro con él!... volví a la realidad, mire mi reloj, ¡rayos! Llegare tarde a clase, guarde el listón en mi bolsillo para detallarlo luego y salí casi corriendo a mi siguiente clase.  
No pude evitarlo, llegue tarde a clase y por esa misma razón el profesor se la paso haciéndome quedar mal frente a toda la clase con preguntas que seguramente nadie se acordaba y calificaba cada error que cometía, pero me dio igual el que lo hiciera o no, mi mente estaba ocupada en algo.. o alguien más que de costumbre, aunque Edward siempre estaba en mis pensamientos, mi admirador secreto se hacía aun más notorio para confundirme más.  
Saque el listón de mi bolsillo y lo detalle... ese listón pudo haber estado en las manos de el unas horas antes... fue la primera vez que lo pensé, y también fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de lo cerca que estuve de poder saber quién es mi admirador secreto, y... un momento... ¡mi admirador secreto lleva puesto una chaqueta azul!, seria sencillo identificarlo, saber quién era.. solo el chico que tenga puesta la chaqueta que yo vi, será mi admirador secreto... ¡Ya quería saber quién era! Y también quería dejar de sentir lo mismo por 2 chicos al mismo tiempo...  
A la hora del almuerzo vi a Alice y Edward en la mesa de siempre, tome algo de comer y fui hacia su mesa, la forma en que Edward me miraba parecía divertida, le devolví una sonrisa, aunque yo aun pensaba en mi admirador secreto... era increíble que alguien que no conocía aun, este robando parte de mi corazón... Era obvio que tenía que aclarar esto cuanto antes, y empezaría por aclarar las cosas con Edward, sí, eso iría a hacer cuando estuviera solas con él.  
- Hola chicos!- salude a Edward y Alice, y me devolvieron el saludo, Edward comento que había conocido ya a los primos de Nessie, y cuando Alice empezaba a invadir de preguntas, vi que Nessie y Jacob venían acompañados de 2 personas.. supuse que eran los primos de Nessie por el leve parecido entre ellos.  
- Hola Nessie!- saludo Alice aunque en realidad miraba al chico que estaba a su lado- ¿Nos vas a presentar a tus primos?- su inconfundible sonrisa demostraba que ese chico le interesaba y tal vez mucho

- Sí, claro- contesto Nessie que ya sabía lo mismo que yo "a Alice le interesaba el primo de Nessie"- Edward, Alice, Bella- nos señalo debidamente- Les presento a Rosalie y Jasper, mis primos- se sentaron en nuestra mesa, Alice empezó a hablar con Jasper, parecía que se entendían muy bien, y Nessie comentaba una anécdota que había sucedido en el aeropuerto, Jacob ponía atención a ella al igual que Rosalie, eso nos dejaba a Edward y a mí. Pensé que era el momento indicado para hablar con él y aclarar todo.  
- Y... ¿Como fue tu día?- pregunte tratando de entablar una conversación sin sentirme incomoda con él, intentaría hablar del tema que me interesaba hablarle cuando viera la ocasión perfecta  
- Mmmmm creo que no fue nada diferente a los demás días, ¿en realidad es eso lo que me ibas a preguntar?- ¡Cielos! Me conocía tan bien...  
- Mi admirador secreto me dejo otra nota y un listón... es bonito- comente, empezaría por ahí  
- Oh!, que bien  
- ¿Quieres saber que me escribió esta vez?  
- Pensé que no querías que lo supiera  
- Esta vez are una excepción- le entregue la nota y lo vi leer, los demás seguían perdidos en sus conversaciones  
- Wow- fue todo lo que oí de parte de Edward  
- ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?  
- ¿Quieres que diga algo mas?  
- No es eso, es solo que intento decirte algo y que digas prácticamente nada me lo hace más difícil  
- Entonces dime de una vez que es lo que intentas decirme  
- Creo que empiezo a sentir algo por el- dije al fin, pero de él no salió ni una palabra, ni si quiera sabía si lo que le había dicho lo había afectado de alguna forma buena o mala  
- ¿Te gusta?- pregunto, y prestó especial atención a lo que yo iba a responder  
- Eso creo- conteste pero no pude decirlo mirándolo a los ojos  
- Y quieres que lo sepa porque...- el esperaba que yo completara su oración, creo que se acerco mas a mí, ¡Me intimidaba tan fácilmente!  
- Me gustaría saber qué piensas de él y de que me empiece a gustar- bueno... realmente no era eso lo que quería saber, más bien quería decirle que el también me gustaba y quería saber si él sentía lo mismo o no por mí, porque si la respuesta es sí, le diría a mi admirador secreto que no me envié mas notas, pero sí en cambio es no, dejaría que las cosas avanzaran con mi admirador secreto  
- Creo que es una buena persona, es decir a sido alguien muy especial contigo, y lo odiaría si no lo fuera- Mmmmm y vuelvo a quedar perdida, ¿Estaba evadiendo lo que le dije?  
- Voy a ser directa contigo- estaba decidida a hacerlo- ¿Te importa si dejo que las cosas avancen con mi admirador secreto?- me sonrió ¡Dios! ¿Qué quería decir eso?  
Sin responderme saco algo de su maleta no sabía que era, entonces se paró de donde estaba y yo lo seguí con la mirada, y cuando iba hacia la cocina del colegio, decidí pararme y seguirlo, me dio curiosidad saber que iba a hacer, entonces dejo sobre la mesa lo que había sacado de su maleta, vi que era pimienta, tomo un vaso y lo lleno de jugo de naranja que había allí recientemente preparado, y alrededor del borde del vaso puso pimienta.  
- ¿Qué haces?- pregunte al fin sin poder entenderlo  
- Pongo pimienta en un vaso que contiene jugo de naranja  
- Si Edward sé lo que haces porque lo estoy viendo, pero no entiendo porque lo haces.  
- Bueno, sabes que siempre te hago bromas- si, ¡Claro que lo sabia!- pues bien, esta vez decidí cambiar un poco la rutina y hacerle una broma a Jacob.  
- Creo que muero por verlo- me empecé a reír internamente al intuir en qué consistía la broma y cual sería su resultado final  
- Entonces no esperemos mas- dijo y salió de la cocina, yo lo seguí.  
Jacob quedo súper confundido cuando Edward le dio el jugo de naranja, aunque lo recibió y solo cuando tomo un poco y se puso súper rojo de lo picante de la pimienta, entendió por que la "amabilidad" de Edward para con él.  
Creo que hasta Nessie se estaba riendo de la broma.  
- ¡Esto no queda así Cullen!- dijo Jacob ya corriendo por agua para pasar el picante aun notorio en sus labios.  
Todos sabíamos que hasta para Jacob había sido divertida la broma, y que su "amenaza" era en juego.  
Nessie salió tras Jacob para ayudarlo en lo que necesitara, Alice y Jasper comentaban la broma con Edward; Rosalie se reía, como Edward hablaba con Jasper y Alice, decidí hablar con Rosalie entonces me senté donde antes estaba Nessie, para quedar al lado de Rosalie, y entonces vi la chaqueta azul donde momentos antes estaba Jacob, era la chaqueta que me pareció verle puesta a mi admirador secreto cuando dejo la nota en mi Locker... Mi cabeza trabajaba demasiado lento para poder procesarlo así que decidí preguntar al respecto.  
- Rosalie, por casualidad, ¿Sabes de quien es esta chaqueta?  
- Si  
- ¿De quién es?  
- De Jacob.

* * *

mmm bueno fin del cap!

¿que piensan?

¡espero reviews!

besiiitus


	5. Cáp 5 Preguntas

Cáp. #5  
Camisetas

Nunca acostumbro a ser grosera y dejar a las personas hablando solas, pero esta vez, aunque Rosalie se había quedado sola, tenía que ir a aclarar ese asunto de la chaqueta lo más pronto posible, ¡era imposible que mi admirador secreto fuera Jacob!, es decir, no tengo nada en contra del, de hecho lo considero como unos de mis mejores amigos, después de Edward, obvio, pero lo que pasaba es que tenía entendido que él quería a Nessie... corrección, la quiere (en presente, palabra en rojo, subrayada, en negrilla, tamaño grande, y con todos los sentimientos que adquiere la palabra –querer-), recuerdo muy bien que fue él la persona que vino a mí para conquistar a Nessie, y hasta recuerdo bien que cuando la beso en el "picnic" improvisado por los 2 sonreía como una persona enamorada... y vuelvo a decir que ¡es imposible que sea el mi admirador secreto!, ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan confuso?  
A demás si yo le gustaba a Jacob ¿Por qué no me lo decía desde un principio? Hubiera sido difícil decirle que yo no sentía lo mismo pero quedaría aclarado desde el primer momento, ¡hizo que yo le ayudara a conquistar a Nessie! ¡ella es la que lo quiere a él!... y él hizo que ella se enamorara de él para, para... Ammm ¿Para qué? ¿Para estar cerca de mi?... eso sería otro tema que aclarar.  
- ¿Te pasa algo Bella?- me pregunto Jacob, que abrazaba a Nessie en ese momento, ya me encontraba al frente de el  
- Si, mejor dicho pasa que "te pasa" algo  
- No entiendo  
- Te lo explicaría pero creo que sabes muy bien a que me refiero- dije y saque la última nota de mi admirador secreto del bolsillo de mi Jean y la sostuve en mis manos, Jacob y Nessie vieron la nota en mis manos y entonces se miraron entre los 2 como si fueran cómplices de algo, era extraño porque esperaba otro tipo de reacción.  
- Oh!, será mejor que hablemos en privado- dijo Jacob y me llene de más dudas cuando Nessie no se opuso a eso y se fue hacia otro lugar  
- Eso fue raro- dije cuando al fin quedamos a solas  
- ¿Qué Nessie se fuera?- pregunto y asentí- bueno, es porque presiente lo que me vas a decir  
- Ok eso me dejo mas perdida que ciego en el desierto, así que seré directa contigo, ¿eres me admirador secreto?  
- Ah!, es eso lo que querías decirme...- parecía que había hablado para el mismo, se había relajado tan pronto se lo pregunte- No, Yo no soy, sabes que mi novia es Nessie y la quiero a ella, es decir también te quiero pero es un cariño diferente al que siento por Nessie, como sea, ahora me gustaría saber como llegaste a esa conclusión.  
- Mira, esta mañana, cuando fui a mi Locker vi que un chico estaba enfrente de mi Locker haciendo algo, supe que era mi admirador secreto por qué me había dejado otra nota con otro regalo, pero al tratar de reconocerlo me fue imposible porque no pude ver su rostro.. el traía una chaqueta azul oscura que casualmente es igualita a la tuya...- me detuve pensar, de pronto mi cabeza había llegado a otras conclusiones- ¡eras tú! Sí, estoy segura que ese chico eras tú, pero si tú no eres mi admirador secreto... entonces ¿Por qué estabas al frente de mi Locker haciendo eso?...- empecé a hablar para mí- tal vez le estabas haciendo un favor a mi admirador secreto al hacerme llegar la nota y el regalo, pero la única forma de que lo hicieras es porque conoces quien es mi admirador secreto...- lo mire, estaba pálido y no decía nada- Jacob, ¿sabes quién es?, ¿Lo sabes?  
- No, no sé quién es, ya debo irme, se supone que desde hace 5 minutos debía estar en clase de biología- trato de evadirme tomando sus cosas  
- Un momento, lo sabes, de eso ya me di cuenta- dije y se detuvo a mirarme  
- Ok, creo que no me dejaras salir hasta que te lo confirme así que te lo diré: Si, lo sé, pero no creas que por saberlo te lo voy a decir  
- Por favor Jake, ¡dímelo!  
- No Bella no lo pienso hacer  
- ¡Por favor! No le diré a nadie que me lo dijiste, se guardar secretos muy bien  
- Se que es cierto eso, pero no! mejor abre los ojos un poquito más no es difícil descubrir quién es- desde ahí supe que no lo sabría por parte de él  
- Entonces, ¿Es definitivo que no me lo vas a decir?  
- Si, es total y completamente definitivo que no te lo diré- siguió guardando sus cosas.  
Creo que yo empezaba a entender el por qué del comportamiento extraño de Nessie...  
- Nessie se comportaba extraña por que también sabe quién es mi admirador secreto- no fue una pregunta lo que dije  
- Ni intentes descubrirlo con ella, porque ella tampoco te lo piensa decir- me dijo Jacob y camino hacia su clase, me quede sola en lo que fuera esa lugar.  
Aparte de Alice, ahora resulta que Jacob y Nessie sabían quién era mi admirador secreto, y empiezo a creer que no son los únicos en saberlo, tal vez soy la única persona que falta por descubrirlo, bueno, se que algún día lo sabré pero espero que sea más pronto de lo que parece.  
El día siguió su curso normal, o por lo menos para los demás; en un momento libre que tuve entre clases, me puse a escribir una nota a mi admirador secreto:

"Es verdad que me encantaría saber quién eres, pero si tu aun no lo crees el momento ideal entonces esperare.  
Creo que nunca me cansare de agradecerte todo lo que escribes sobre mi y los regalos que me das, siempre pienso que es muy especial la forma en que hablas de mi.  
¡Me encantan los poemas!, gracias por el que me dedicaste.  
Espero que me puedas ver en la fiesta de Jane, a mi me encantaría verte también, tal vez así pueda regalarte una de mis miradas... yo llevare puesto el listón que me regalaste, no será difícil reconocerme.  
No me molesta como me quieras llamar, pero me gustaría llamarte de algún modo también, ¿Me dejarías hacerlo?"

A la salida yo ya había llegado a una conclusión; era tonto que un chico del cual no sabía su nombre me regalara cosas sin dejarme saber quién es así que si mi admirador secreto no quiere dejármelo saber entonces yo dejaría que el tiempo trascurriera y que pasara lo que pasara.  
Le entregare la nota a Alice para que se la dé a mi admirador secreto, ahora tenía pensado encontrarme con Edward para comprar la camiseta que le debo; tener un pretendiente no era malo, es mas ¡me gustaba tenerlo! Pero si él prefería seguir como alguien anónimo, no veía malo salir con Edward y tal vez hasta coquetear con él, no quería que me siguiera queriendo como su "hermana" y desde ahora aria todo lo posible por cambiar eso...  
- ¿Lista para irnos?- me pregunto Edward cuando ya me encontraba a su lado, su sonrisa hacia que todo valiera la pena  
- Si, vámonos

llegamos a un centro comercial, vi casi todas las vitrinas existentes de ropa pero pronto me di cuenta que Edward no prestaba el más mínimo interés en la compra, más bien veía que me estaba mirando a mi así que desistí de seguir mirando y preguntarle por qué hacia eso  
- ¿Es impresión mía o no estás interesado en comprar tu camiseta?- pregunte  
- Si me interesa.. es solo que no veo nada que me guste mucho  
- ¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?- pregunte en broma  
- ¿Seria algo malo si te pidiera que cambiemos lo que me debes?  
- No entiendo  
- Lo que quiero decir es que si en vez de deberme la camiseta.. me quedes debiendo algo que yo te pida  
- Ah, pues dime que me quieres pedir  
- 10 preguntas, las cuales tienes que contestarlas todas lo más sincera posible, y si no lo haces.. tendrás que hacer algo que yo te pida- algo estaba pensando el  
- Ok...- no me parecía difícil responder preguntas  
- ¿Qué tan importante se ha vuelto tu admirador secreto para ti?- me miro con interés notable en su mirada, "¿Por qué acepte responder a unas preguntas en vez de comprarle una camiseta?"  
- No lo se... Mmmmm siguiente pregunta  
- Tienes que ser más precisa para pasar a la pregunta 2, esa respuesta no me sirve- ¡Que exigente se había vuelto!  
- Ok, Mmmmm diría que mi vida es diferente desde que mi admirador secreto existe, es decir, desde mis pensamientos hasta mis acciones están ligeramente modificadas, por lo tanto es importante aunque no se cuanto- "punto aparte!, ¿Qué tan buena fue mi respuesta?, mejor quiero la 2° pregunta"  
- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mi?- lo mire ¿Servía decirle que TODO me gustaba de el?  
- Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, tienes de todo un poco y nada en exceso, eres perfecto- ¡rayos! ¿dije de mas?  
- ¿Vas a llevar el listón que él te regalo a la fiesta de Jane?  
- Si- eso no lo dude nunca, ¿Por qué actúa tan extraño cuando digo algo sobre mi admirador secreto?, es decir, siempre espero una reacción de él y ¡sorpresa! Resulta con otra reacción totalmente diferente... esto me volverá loca  
- Entonces, sin vas a llevar algo que te regalo él, ¿Puedes llevar algo que te regale yo?- ¿Qué quería decir con eso?, si quería volverme loca era obvio que lo estaba logrando  
- Claro que si puedo hacerlo- ¿Qué significado tendría ese regalo?  
- Entonces esto es para ti- me entrego una cadenita  
- Gracias, Edward- lo abrace y detalle la cadenita, tenia como una galleta de osito pero en plata, me quedaba muy bien  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer al saber quién es tu admirador secreto?  
- No lo sé, y quisiera saberlo ya!, es injusto que el sepa mas de mi que yo de el- me reí  
- ¿Lo Quieres?  
- Eso no te lo voy a decir  
- Entonces tomare esa respuesta como un sí  
- ¡No!, es decir... esta vez prefiero que me pongas a hacer algo- no sabía responder muy bien a esa pregunta, por lo menos aun no  
- Me gustaría saber esa respuesta...  
- No todo lo que se quiere se obtiene- me reí  
- Si se obtiene, solo que no en el momento que se quiere  
- Puede que tal vez tengas razón- admití, "Yo te quiero a ti"  
- Ya me doy cuenta que no me dirás si lo quieres...  
- Exacto- me reí un poco mas  
- Mmmmm tendrás una "penitencia" por no responder la pregunta- hablo como si fuera un juez- Esta bien, ve y dile el chico que está en "atención al cliente" que si te puede hacer un favor  
- ¿Qué favor?  
- No lo sé, eres muy creativa- me dijo  
- Obsérvame- me pare aun con mi helado sin acabar, podría coquetear un poco con ese chico... ¿Por qué no?  
- Estaré atento- "eso es lo que espero" me reí internamente de lo que ya comenzaba a pensar para hacer  
Unte mi dedo índice con helado y me lo pase por la mejilla, y fui donde aquel chico, todo esto lo iba haciendo con la intención de que Edward no se perdiera los detalles  
- Disculpa- llame la atención de aquel chico- ¿Tengo helado en la cara?  
- Emm, si, tu mejilla derecha tiene helado  
- ¿Podrías limpiármelo?- ¡Que descarada me había vuelto!  
- No se preocupe señor- esa voz fue de Edward, no me di cuenta cuán rápido había llegado allí- yo me encargo de esto- Edward lo había dicho como con algo de posesión, así que el chico que ahora estaba más rojo que un tomate, no fue capaz de decir algo mas y solo se fue  
- No me dejaste terminar mi "penitencia"- me reí, mientras Edward me limpiaba la mejilla  
- Nunca me imagine que serias capaz de hacer algo así, tal vez deberíamos seguir con otra pregunta  
- OK, como quieras- ¿Era mi imaginación o Edward tenia celos de ese chico?  
- ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por alguno de tus amigos?- sabía perfectamente a que se refería "si, por ti"  
- Si- no pensaba dar más detalles  
- ¿Por quién?- "repito, no daré detalles!"  
- Fue amigo de la infancia- ok eso no fue totalmente cierto, Edward seguía siendo mi amigo y yo seguía sintiendo lo que siento- te quedan 2 preguntas- le recordé  
- Si, lo sé, creo que dejare esas 2 preguntas para mañana cuando estés en la fiesta de Jane conmigo- eso me recordó que tenía que regresar a la casa temprano, vi la hora  
- ¡Ya es muy tarde!, contigo el tiempo se me va muy rápido- dije  
- Jejeje, entonces vamos antes de preocupar a tus padres del por qué no llegas  
Y nos fuimos caminando hacia el parqueadero del centro comercial, mañana seria la fiesta de Jane y tenia más de un presentimiento sobre lo que podría pasar...


	6. Cáp 6 Fiestas

**Cap. #6**

**Fiestas**

**5 Días.**  
**Solo bastaron 5 días para querer a una persona... sin dejar de querer a otra. ¿Qué se supone que haga?, siempre he sentido algo especial por Edward y es por eso que no me negué a ir con él a la fiesta de Jane, pero, aun no sé si Edward siente lo mismo por mí, o si siente algo por mi... es por eso que no le pedí a mi admirador secreto que parara de enviarme notas y regalos, de hecho ahora que me estaba arreglando para ir a la fiesta de Jane, me estaba poniendo el listón que él me regalo.**  
**Hoy esperaba saber algo acerca de mi admirador secreto, lo que fuera, no importaba o por lo menos saber si Edward está interesado en mi, cualquiera de las 2 cosas me servían... cualquiera...**  
**- Bella- llamo mi madre- Edward acaba de llegar por ti**  
**- Ok, bajare en un momento**  
**Me aplique un poco de perfume, y me mire por ultima vez en el espejo, creo que no me faltaba nada mas, me veía muy bien.**  
**Entonces baje las escaleras.**  
**Y lo vi a él.**  
**- Hola- salude algo tímida y entrelace mis manos detrás de mí, era extraño estar en una cita con Edward... ¿Dije cita?, bueno, por lo menos así me sentía.**  
**- Oh!- fue lo único que escuche de sus labios cuando me miro ¿Me veía mal? Mi vestido verde manzana difuminado que intencionalmente combinaba con el listón de mi cabeza llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla, tenia mangas cortas (de hecho creo que no tenia mangas de lo cortas que eran) y un escote en V adelante con espalda casi descubierta atrás y también tenía decoraciones con piedras por diferentes partes del vestido.**  
**- No me veo bien ¿Cierto?**  
**- No- dijo él, entonces me di media vuelta "¡Que poco caballero era!"- Decir que te ves bien es poco; yo diría que te ves más que bien, te ves hermosa- "¡Y yo que pensé que no era nada caballero!"**  
**- Gracias!- le sonreí- ¿Vamos?**  
**Al salir no vi la moto de Edward**  
**- Es por aquí- me dijo él y señalo un auto**  
**- ¿Y tu moto?**  
**- Pues no la traje, me parece que esta no es una ocasión para ir en moto, así que le pedí prestado el auto a mi padre**  
**- Que bien!.**  
**Llegamos pronto a la fiesta, ya había varias parejas allí, la música sonaba fuerte y admito que era buena.**  
**Heidi, la amiga de Jane llego directamente donde estábamos Edward y yo y creo que ni me noto... de nuevo**  
**- Edward!- dijo ella con un emotivo abrazo, luego medio me miro- Hola Bella- y sin dejarme devolver el saludo continuo hablando con Edward como si él estuviera solo- Llegaste justo en el momento indicado- ¿Esa frase implicaba más de lo que decía?**  
**- ¿Enserio?- pregunto Edward que hizo notar su desinterés en lo que pudo haber significado la frase de Heidi**  
**- Si, Jane te estaba esperando, aunque yo espero que puedas bailar conmigo aunque sea una vez en la noche- ¡Quien se cree para decirle eso a mí...! (tarea: recordarme que Edward no es nada mío... aun!)... como sea, creo que ella parece ser aun más descarada que yo cuando estaba en el centro comercial**  
**- Puede ser Heidi- comento Edward con una de sus devastadoras sonrisas- Iremos a tomar algo- comento Edward por él y por mí, Heidi solo supo sonreír y nos dejo pasar, o bueno mejor dicho dejo pasar a Edward que me llevaba por donde caminaba.**  
**Al fin sin la mirada de Heidi y ahora adicionalmente la de Jane de cerca, pude hablar con Edward.**  
**- Creo que no fue muy buena idea que yo viniera contigo**  
**- ¿Por qué?- pregunto, habíamos empezado a bailar una canción lenta, ¡Hacia tanto calor!**  
**- Bueno, es obvio que le gustas a las 2- señale a Jane y Heidi**  
**- Si les gusto o no a ellas no tiene nada que ver con que tu hayas venido conmigo**  
**- Edward, por favor, creo que aparezco en su lista negra... tal vez debo ser la primera en su lista negra por "interponerme" entre ellas y tu- Edward me hizo dar una vuelta y me miro luego de haber echado un vistazo hacia ellas**  
**- No eres "alguien que se interpone" entre ellas y yo por que nunca hubo algo que me ligara a ellas**  
**- ¿Por qué?, ¿No son tu tipo de chica?- pregunte bromeando**  
**- No, claro que no**  
**- Wow, pensé que si lo eran- me reí, la verdad nunca lo pensé pero si me molestaba cuando ellas intentaban coquetear con Edward**  
**- ¿Tu que sabes de mi tipo de chica perfecta?- me pregunto en mi mismo tono bromista**  
**- Bueno supuse que tendría que ser alguien popular, bonita y rubia- seguí riendo**  
**- Te falto decir que mi tipo de chica necesita tener 90-60-90- reí aun mas**  
**- Se perfectamente que no es así- pare de reír tanto- ¿Vas a decirme cuál es tu tipo de chica ideal?**  
**- Ok, hablando en serio mi tipo de chica ideal es alguien que sepa divertirse sin excesos, que sepa cuándo es el momento para cada cosa, que sea inteligente... no pido que sea un Einstein en versión femenina pero sí que piense, que sea sincera, descomplicada ante cualquier situación... Mmm creo que sobre todo lo que dije quiero que me quiera tanto como yo la puedo llegar a querer; tal vez suene tonto pero sería bonito que ese amor durara mucho tiempo ¿No?...- Edward se había quedado pensando en algo, yo solo asentí, pues estaba de acuerdo con eso, era divino en todo lo que hacía, ¡Me gustaba tanto!- bueno yo te dije mi tipo de chica, ahora es tu turno.**  
**- Ammm ¿Mi turno?**  
**- Si, no creerás que te habré dicho todo eso gratis ¿O sí?**  
**- No recuerdo haberte pedido que lo hicieras por algo a cambio ¿O sí?- volvíamos a nuestro tono familiar bromista**  
**- Pues tendré que hacer que me lo digas**  
**- No tendrás éxito**  
**- ¿Apostamos?**  
**- ¡No!, no sé cómo pero sé que siempre ganas**  
**- Wow.. Ahora que recuerdo, me debes 2 preguntas de las 10 que te tenía que hacer ayer**  
**- ¡Rayos!, ¿Tenias que recordar hacerlas ahora?**  
**- ¡Si!... Jajaja la penúltima pregunta es... mmm**  
**- ¿Y bien...?**  
**- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me invites a bailar?- esa voz no fue la de Edward mas bien fue la de Jane que interrumpió justo cuando se acabo la canción que estaba bailando con Edward**  
**- Iré donde Alice- dije para dejar que ellos bailaran**  
**- Aun me debes las preguntas- lo oí decir mientras yo caminaba hacia donde estaban Alice y Jasper.**  
**Vi que Alice estaba MUY ocupada con Jasper así que cambie mi rumbo hacia donde pudiera tomar algo de beber, entonces una chica se acercó a mí.**  
**- Creo que si no la dejabas bailar con Edward Cullen te comería con los ojos- me dijo ella, supe que se refería a Jane.**  
**- Tal vez son el uno para el otro- comente, y pensé que el tono bromista de Edward se me había pegado**  
**- Ja-Ja ¡Eso si que me hace reír!- fue algo sarcástico que podría ser propio de aquella chica- Los que si son el uno para el otro son El y tu...- eso fue más que extraño.. ¿Una chica que no me conoce ya dice que me veo bien junto a Edward?**  
**- ¿Yo?- pregunte en medio de mi desconcierto- Me debes estar confundiendo con alguien, soy Bella**  
**- Bella, soy Esme y créeme que no soy tonta y me he dado cuenta como lo miras**  
**- Debes estar mal, yo no lo miro a el de alguna manera en especial- mentir no era algo que hacia bien**  
**- Ya te delataste- ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan detallista? Tal vez si no me hubiera mirado cuando le mentí se lo hubiera creído**  
**- Esta bien...- ya era inútil negarlo ella ya se había dado cuenta y... ¡OMG!- ¿Soy muy notoria?- "di que no di que no di que no di que no di que no..." si soy notoria entonces Edward ya se hubiera dado cuenta ya de todo ¿Verdad?**  
**- No, notoria no, alguien tendría que detallarte mucho para darse cuenta- ¿Eso tendría que hacerme sentir mejor?- Mas bien la notoria aquí es mi hermana**  
**- ¿Tu hermana?**  
**- Si, Jane**  
**- ¿Jane es tu hermana?- pregunte**  
**- Si, y lo lamento tanto...- note que no se llevaban muy bien, fue muy obvio- No le deseo a nadie una hermana como Jane, así como también no creo que Edward Cullen se merezca a mi hermana**  
**- Bueno, supongo que lo dices por algo**  
**- Mmmm ¡No la soporto!- dijo y antes de poder hablar más con ella, Heidi llego donde nosotras**  
**- Esme, ¿Me prestas tu brillo?- pregunto Heidi "¡Cielos! Esme se había dado cuenta que me gustaba Edward y ahora puede que se lo diga a Heidi... y de lo que se entera Heidi se entera todo el mundo!"**  
**- Espera, tendré que ir a buscarlo en mis cosas- dijo Esme a Heidi- Fue agradable hablar contigo, y con respecto a mi hermana... cuídate- me dijo, parecía que algo implicaban sus palabras y antes de que se fuera le dije:**  
**- No le digas nada a Edward ¿Si?- supo que me refería a que lo quería**  
**- ¿Qué no me diga qué?- Si, ese fue Edward "OMFG!..."**  
**Heidi (como siempre tan curiosa) no quería perder detalle de lo que estaba pasando o por pasar, así que Esme (Gracias a Dios existen ángeles como ella) se la llevo de allí, dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos, pues quienes nos rodeaban estaban bailando así que era como si estuviéramos solos.**  
**- Sigo esperando...- "¿Y ahora que digo?"**  
**- Si, estemmm- "procesando alguna mentira..."- No quería que supieras que me duele la cabeza- "¿Qué clase de mentira acabo de decir?... ¡rayos! Yo misma se que no soy buena mintiendo pero, ¿Mi cabeza no puede pensar una mentira mejor?"**  
**- Es extraño pero creo que no te vez segura de si te duele la cabeza o no- dijo él, entonces fingí una cara de enferma y me pase una mano por la cara**  
**- No quería preocuparte así que no te había dicho nada- "¿Me creyó?..." creo que sobre-actué la mentira**  
**- Tontita, ¡No vuelvas a tratar de ocultarme algo! ¿Si?, será mejor que vallamos a un lado donde la música no se escuche tan alto porque puede que sea eso tu dolor de cabeza.- caminamos hacia fuera.**  
**"¡Queee liiindo!, se preocupa por mí, aunque no tiene que hacerlo, lo hace; así es complicado no quererlo de la forma como yo lo quiero"**  
**- Ya esta- dijo cuando llegamos al jardín de la casa- No te muevas, iré a buscarte una pastilla para tu dolor de cabeza**  
**- No hace falta Edward, ya me siento mejor- sonreí**  
**- No me convences, iré por una pastilla- entonces no me dejo decir nada más y se fue.**  
**Volví a poner mis manos en mi cara, creo que yo debía tener las mejillas mas rojas del mundo, esperaba que con el maquillaje no se me notara, ¡el maquillaje! Quite mis manos esperando que no se me haya dañado y entonces toque el listón que llevaba puesto en mi cabeza... "¿Cuál de todos los chicos de esta fiesta será mi admirador secreto?"**  
**Entre todos logre ver a Jasper, parecía que las cosas con Alice estaban avanzando rápido, -un chico menos para la lista de mi posible admirador secreto- entonces vi que al lado de ellos estaba Emmett, el "fortachón" de la clase; nunca he hablado con él, la verdad cuando lo veo es porque tenemos la misma clase pero no lo conocía como tal; admito que estaba guapísimo y que la chica que en un futuro seria su esposa tendría mucha suerte por tenerlo al pero no creía que él fuera el poeta de mis notas, -otro chico menos-. Jacob –otro menos, obviamente ya aclarado-, Ian –otro menos, chico demasiado directo como para ser un admirador secreto-, Jared –somos tan diferentes que estoy segura que él tampoco es-, Cam –recuerdo que alguna vez hablamos de que le gustaba una chica, no recuerdo quien pero como sea, el tampoco es...**  
**"Esto es inútil, podría pasarme aquí el resto de la noche tratando de descubrir a mi admirador secreto y no saberlo nunca; será mejor dejar de perder el tiempo y buscar a Edward"**  
**- Parece que aquí no hay nada para el dolor de cabeza- se disculpo él cuando lo encontré, volvimos a salir al jardín de aquella casa**  
**- No te preocupes ya me paso**  
**- Supondré que te creo- dijo**  
**- ¿Gracias?- dije y se empezó a reír**  
**- Ok, eso me hace ver que si estás bien- le sonreí- y ahora que lo recuerdo sigues debiéndome 2 preguntas por responder**  
**- Yo sigo esperando que las hagas**  
**- Entonces seguiré con las preguntas.. Me da curiosidad saber si tu...- no dijo mas ¿Por qué se detenía y no terminaba la pregunta?**  
**- Si yo...?**  
**- Espera, estoy pensando la pregunta mejor- asentí- ¿A que le temes?**  
**- A la oscuridad, porque significa soledad y me da pánico sentirme sola, así como también me da miedo que me lastimen y...- me di cuenta que me estaba prestando demasiada atención, "–Buena Genio- ya te excediste en tu respuesta, Bella"- Siguiente pregunta**  
**- No te detengas- dijo y supe que no iba a formular la última pregunta hasta que no terminara mi respuesta**  
**- Esta bien, me da miedo que me lastimen y También amar y no ser correspondida- no lo pude mirar**  
**- Estas enamorada...- no supe comprender el tono en el que lo dijo, fue obvio que no era una pregunta- Deberías decírselo a él**  
**- No, no debería por que aun no se qué siente el por mi**  
**- Por eso mismo deberías hacerle saber lo que tú sientes**  
**- Edward, ¡Cállate, que ni si quiera sabes quién me gusta!- No quería seguir hablando de mi, y mis sentimientos por él, era raro que fuera él el que indirectamente me animara a decirle que lo quiero.**  
**- Pero si se lo que siento por ti.**  
**Eso lo cambiaba todo... y no tuve tiempo de pensar por qué tomo mi cara entre sus manos y acercó sus labios a los míos.**  
**Y yo no me negué.**  
**Tantas veces había soñado con este momento... y ahora ¡Era realidad!, que sentimiento tan inexplicable... sentir sus labios sobre los míos, ser tan delicado y expresivo con solo el toque de su labios... besarlo... Si, besarlo... volvía a ser un sentimiento inexplicable, pero lleno de felicidad...**  
**- Correspondiste mi beso- dijo Edward cuando el aire nos hizo falta, yo sonreí, no podía creer aun lo que había sucedido.**  
**Recostó su frente en la mía, sus manos seguían a los lados de mi cara, yo no me di cuenta del momento en que puse mis manos a los lados de su cuerpo; ninguno abrió los ojos**  
**- Desde hace mucho tiempo esperaba que hicieras esto- confesé**  
**- No lo hice antes por miedo a que no sintieras lo mismo**  
**- Entonces ¿Como supiste lo que sentía?- pregunte**  
**- No lo supe... Solo esperaba que con besarte tu sintieras lo mismo- nos separamos y pudimos vernos a los ojos**  
**- ¿No fue muy arriesgado? Pude haberte dicho que no sentía lo mismo**  
**- Pero no lo hiciste... además sin importar lo que hubieras dicho yo habría quedado satisfecho con al fin haberte besado, aunque si me hubieras rechazado me habría dolido mucho porque no podría hacer esto- me sonroje tontamente cuando paso una de sus manos por mi mejilla y luego me dio un beso pequeño que no se comparaba al primero pero que explicaba muy bien lo que él quería decir**  
**- Gracias por haberlo hecho- dije**  
**- También me gusto haberlo hecho... Creo que al fin puedo hacer mi última pregunta...**  
**- ¿Ah, si?- dije sonriendo, ahora no importaba lo que quisiera preguntarme, ahora respondería a cualquier cosa que me pida**  
**- ¿Cuál fue tu ultimo pensamiento?**  
**- No lo recuerdo- mentí, con el beso que él me había dado se me había olvidado pensar**  
**- ¿Qué quieres que haga para que lo recuerdes? También puedo ser creativo- dijo y supuse que se refería a lo que hice en el centro comercial con el chico de "atención al cliente"**  
**- Esta bien, está bien...- yo sabía que si él hacia algo yo no podría pensar con la cabeza- supongo que mi último pensamiento fue sobre si esto es real... de hecho creo que ni si quiera pensé**  
**- Yo pensé sobre algo que me parece que debemos hablar- me miro como nunca me había mirado... ¿Cómo se interpretan sus miradas?, Yo no la comprendía**  
**- ¿Sobre qué?- Tal vez sería una mirada que significaba... supuse que ahora me pediría ser su novia, sonreí mucho mas, "seré la novia de Edward"... ¿A quién no le gustaría pertenecer a Edward?**  
**- Sobre tu admirador secreto- creo que se me borro la sonrisa, es decir, mi mente estaba tratando de bloquear esa parte de mi que no olvidaba a mi admirador secreto, quería dejar ese tema para otro momento y no enfrentarlo ahora... pero es como luchar contra la marea; Edward tiene derecho a aclarar ese tema aunque... ¿Ese tema estará claro para mí?...**


	7. Cáp 7 Cadenitas

siento haberme demorado tanto para publicar el cap anterior (no pude disculparme bien pero aprovecho que publicare este cap hoy y me disculpo por aqui) gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo y perdonenme la demora :D

gracias a todas por las alertas me hacen muy feliz!

dejenme reviews :D

aqui el cap 7 :3

* * *

**Cáp. # 7: Cadenitas**

**- Esta bien, se que tenemos que hablarlo, así que te escucho- le dije**

**- Pasa que...- creí verlo dudar sobre lo que parecía pensar decirme "¿Que es lo que te preocupa?"**

**- ¿Te preocupa lo que pueda sentir por el?- pregunte, tratando de ayudar en lo que tal vez pensaba él o en lo que yo creía que el podría estar pensando**

**- Mmmmm- dudó y supe que no era eso en lo que pensaba "¿Que pasa? me empiezo a preocupar"**

**- No deberías preocuparte por el por que es a ti a quien yo quiero así que déjamelo a mi que yo le escribiré y no tendrás ni que pensar en el- trate de demostrar seguridad con mi mirada, quería que se tranquilizara con lo de mi A.S y viera el amor reflejado en mis ojos**

**- Oh! Bella!- "¿es impresión o sus ojos brillaban con mas intensidad que nunca?" paso una de sus manos por mi mejilla "¡me mata que no me digas que es lo que pasa!, tus reacciones nunca son lo que espero"- eres tan dulce, siempre piensas primero en los demás, tratas de ser sincera con todos pero ¿crees que eres sincera contigo?, es decir me dices que no me preocupe por el por que no es nada, pero yo veo que algo pasa contigo cuando hablas de el... creo que también lo quieres- el trato de... ¿Sonreir?**

**- Yo...- no supe que decir, yo sabia que el habia llegado a las conclusiones correctas sobre lo que puedo estar sintiendo sobre mi A.S, pero no pensaba dejar que se diera cuenta que tenia razon, asi que trate de darle un giro a la conversacion- ¡Ultimamente me confundes mucho! ¿Que es lo que pasa contigo, que quieres decirme?**

**- Pasa que... Ok, tienes razon, me preocupa lo que puedas estar sintiendo por tu A.S- supe que mentia y me senti mal, yo necesitaba sinceridad y mas en este momento tan importante para los 2**

**- ¿Sabes? aun no se si hay algo entre los 2 o si va a pasar algo en el futuro, solo se que si queremos llevar nuestra relacion de amigos a otro nivel necesitamos ser sinceros, asi que cuando estes listo para sincerarte conmigo, buscame... ahora me voy porque creo que no tengo nada que hacer en esta fiesta.**

**la noche fue horrible, casi no logro quedarme dormida, o mejor dicho, ¿dormi en algun momento?, en menos de 5 horas habian pasado muchas cosas, supe que Edward siente lo mismo por mi que yo por el, nos besamos que era algo que siempre habia deseado hacer, y ahora todo parece haber terminado tan pronto... creo que ni amigos somos...**

**Despues de dar muchas vueltas en mi cama y de que llegara el dia, tome la cadenita que me habia regalado Edward en una mano y el liston que me regalo mi A.S en la otra mano, y pense... "Edward tiene razon, yo siento algo por mi A.S, yo se muy bien lo que siento por Edward y si quiero que funcione necesito quitar cualquier cosa que lo impida funcionar asi que lo mejor para los 2 es que yo olvide todo lo de mi A.S y que retome todo con Edward, debe ser iniciativa mia..."**

**no me extraño tanto como deberia el hecho de que Edward no pasara por mi para ir al colegio aunque deseaba que nada hubiera cambiado entre nosotros y ahora, logicamente, todo habia cambiado y eso me ponia triste... ya me habia acostumbrado a el, oir su sonrisa a mi lado, sentir su mirada cerca... odiaria tener que desacostumbrarme a el; pensar solo en eso me ponia mas triste que cualquier otra cosa, no queria que todo sucediera asi...**

**- Bella!- me saludo Alice- llegaste!- se emociono por mi llegada**

**- ¿Que pasa?- me rei de Alice por que a veces solia tener unos comportamientos algo chistosos - ¿Para que me necesitas?**

**- Pues, se trata de Jasper...- se puso roja y me concentre en lo que decia para entender su extraño comportamiento- anoche me insinuo que sentia algo especial por mi, pero no me lo dijo directamente, asi que me gustaria que lo haga..- hablo tan rapido**

**- ¿quieres que hable con el?- mas que una pregunta fue una deduccion de parte mia**

**- La verdad, si!- me miro como si eso fuera de vida o muerte- siempre eres un cupido muy efectivo- me rei un poco- y si me ayudas con eso, te prometo que estare debiendote mil favores, asi que...¿Me ayudas?**

**- Alice- dije, no entendia por que me preguntaba eso, si ella sabia que yo la ayudaria en lo que ella quisiera- claro que si!**

**- Ahhhh! eres una super amiga, gracias, gracias, gracias, y mas gracias!- me dio un abrazo y se fue casi saltando de emocion.**

**la vi irse cuando de pronto algo llamo mi atencion... algo que no cuadraba en mi mente... Edward me miraba a lo lejos con una mirada fria, ¿En serio me estaba mirando asi?...**

**entonces alguien paso desde detras de mi hacia Edward... Jane corrio hacia el, casi empujandome para abrirse paso hacia el**

**- Edward!- grito ella, y mi cerebro mi conciencia y yo quedamos palidas y frias al escuchar ese nombre... ella lo abrazo y Edward quedo inmovil, note que el seguia mirandome mientras la abrazaba a ella.. parecian novios**

**cerre los ojos y negue con la cabeza, pensé que haciendo esto despertaria de esta pesadilla, pero la realidad fue mas cruel conmigo y no permitio que lo borrara tan facil de mi mente...**

**no podia llorar por que mi mente trataba de procesarlo todo tan rapido como podia... al mismo tiempo**

**Camine tan rápido como pude hacia ningún lado en especial, tenia clase de biología pero no tuve ganas de asistir, ¿Todos me veían por mi forma de casi estar corriendo o por las lagrimas que, aunque se habían demorado en aparecer, ahora corrían empapando mis mejillas?, tal vez solo me veían por que no era normal ver a una chica con el corazón recientemente roto.**

**El baño no era definitivamente lo mejor de la escuela pero, por lo menos era un lugar donde nadie aparecería por allí a esa hora, todos estaban en clase, menos yo, obviamente.**

**Me mire al espejo, mis mejillas se estaban tiñendo de un rosado prominente, mis ojos parecían encogerse un poco y mi cabello, que había arreglado esta mañana ya no tenía un estilo definido, tal vez si pasaba alguna hebilla sobre el parecería algo más presentable, pero… ¡Que diblos!, ¿a quien engaño? Hoy no me interesa el como se ve mi cabello ni como me mirara la gente al salir, por mas que intentara ocultarlo me importaba Edward, me importaba que fuera yo la que estuviera tomando su grande y cálida mano, me importaba que fuera a mi a la que le dirigiera la palabra como si yo le perteneciera en todos los sentidos a el, me importaba volver a sentir sus labios sobre los mios, me importaba saber que seria totalmente mio, me importaba ser la única dueña de sus pensamientos y sueños… me importaba que me amara a mi!... y eso hacia sentirme peor, por que ayer le había confesado que lo quería y el me había dicho lo mismo y hoy esta con Jane como si no le hubiera dicho algo de gran importancia… ¿Cómo podía mi corazón seguir sintiendo la necesidad de estar con él si el claramente había jugado con mis sentimientos?... ¿Cómo hacerle entender a mi corazón eso?...**

**¿Qué estoy haciendo conmigo?, No debo rendirme asi tan fácil, debo hacerle ver a Edward que sobreviviré sin el, que tampoco me importo lo que hablamos ayer y que puedo seguir como si nada hubiera sucedido… bueno en el fondo el corazón me recordaba que nada era cierto, pero era algo que solo lo sabríamos mi corazón y yo… esperaba que no me delatara en el intento de engañar a todos y no dejar ver que Edward Cullen había jugado con mis sentimientos suciamente a su antojo y que había logrado destruirme por completo, ¡No! Eso nunca, y por eso mismo olvidaría la estup!da idea de terminar mi amistad con mi A.S, antes lo que tendría que hacer es relacionarme aun mas que antes con el y olvidar a Edward y todo lo que el una vez me hizo sentir…**

**Ahora me limpiare todo rastro de lagrimas en mi rostro que intente delatarme y saldré de este baño como una chica nueva… como la nueva Bella que Edward nunca conoció y como la nueva Bella que ni yo misma nunca imagine que existía dentro de mi…**

**¿Quién diría que una semana después de la fiesta de Jane todo cambio para todos?**

**Alice y Jasper eran felices, después de yo haber dado el toque que necesitaban para iniciar su relación, los 2 estaban completamente enamorados el uno por el otro, y, Rosalie, después de no poder creer que su hermano era el novio de Alice, hablo conmigo y pues aunque al principio quería saber los detalles de cómo hice que lograran estar juntos, y de que yo le contara con puntos y comas lo que había logrado hacer, ella resulto hablando de un chico. En el momento que menciono que ese chico era alguien musculoso, supe que se refería a Emmett… ¡Rosalie enamorada de Emmett! Y ella no quería decírselo!**

**Bueno, los giros de la vida son extraños, y mas extraños cuando yo puedo lograr que esos detalles cambien para mejor, asi que en menos de 24 horas de que Alice y Jasper estuvieran de novios, logre que Emmett me confesara que también le gustaba Rosalie, y que además, se lo dijera a ella… asi que se podría decir que gracias a mi casi todos eran felices… Pues en uno de esos mismo días, Nessie supo que yo me "entrometí" entre ella y Jacob para que fueran novios y ahora ella se había enojado conmigo y con el.**

**Pensó que todo lo que hacia Jacob para conquistarla era por que el era asi, y la verdad es que era asi!, pero Nessie no quiso escuchar a ninguno, dijo que no quería que yo me metiera en su vida amorosa por que le gustaban que las cosas fluyeran y que, además quería que el que intente conquistarla –Jake-, debía hacerlo con detalles genuinos, originales, que vinieran de parte de el, eso le hacia conocerlo mejor, pero el hecho de que yo hubiera intervenido entre ellos le hacia pensar que todo lo que le había gustado en Jake era por que yo le había mandado a hacer, y se equivocaba, yo no obligo a alguien a hacer algo, solo aconsejo y dejo que la creatividad les ayude a ser detallistas y románticos… entonces Nessie duro un buen tiempo sin hablarnos a todos –por que todos lo sabían de algún modo- y empezó a ser amiga de Esme.**

**Esme fue otro tema de la semana, es decir, había entrado a estudiar a nuestro instituto y ahora era como la mejor amiga de Nessie, después de que Nessie se enojara –innecesariamente- con todos, era muy notoria la diferencia entre Jane y ella, a pesar de ser hermanas, solo había hablado con ella una vez, el día de la fiesta de Jane y ya me parecía un chica simpática, así que no me preocupaba el que Nessie fuera amiga de ella, sabía que sería una buena amistad para todo el mundo, tal vez algún día tenga la oportunidad de volver a hablar con Esme y ser buenas amigas.**

**Todos los días seguí hablándome con mi admirador secreto, el nunca me dejo de regalar cosas y escribirme cosas bonitas, ahora que lo pienso, creo que hable más con el que con los demás, tanto así que por día nos escribíamos 2 o 3 notas. Supe que le encantaba leer historias de héroes que a pesar de todo luchan por lo que quieren hasta conseguirlo y no se rinden ante nada, tal vez se refería a mi; también supe que su color favorito era el azul porque, según dijo el, era un color que transmitía libertad, como el cielo que era enorme y nunca es lo suficientemente grande para llenarse de nubes ni estrellas, ni lo que se le ocurriera a Dios; también supe que le gustaban las margaritas, y le encantaban las pelis de ciencia ficción, aunque de vez en cuando las combinaba con algunas de acción, no le gustaba para nada la monotonía, le encantaba comer de todo; alguna vez me escribió que le gustaba mirarme… un día intente tratar de descubrirlo y llegue a Edward, y todo parecía concordar, y como nadie mas encajaba en el perfil de mi A.S, decidí dejar que las cosas sucedieran solas, algún día descubriría quien es el… mientras tanto seria sr. Misterioso –no se me ocurría otro apodo perfecto para el y seria algo momentáneo-.**

**Entonces cuando parecía que los días seguían su curso normal, note que Jane cada vez estaba más apegada a Edward y el cada vez quería como alejarse de ella… era raro, pensé que él quería jugar con ella así como lo había hecho conmigo pero siempre note que él se comportaba diferente con ella que cuando estaba conmigo… ¿era mi imaginación?**

**

* * *

reviews? :D**


	8. Cáp 8 Besos

gracias de nuevo por todos sus reviews! me hace feliz :D

sin mas palabras... el cap:

**cap 8. - besos**

_***Entonces mis labios se sintieron agradecidos cuando encontraron satisfaccion con el toque de sus labios... y el fuego fluyo por mi cuerpo dejando poco a la imaginacion, sus manos se ajustaron a mis caderas y mis manos buscaban explorar por completo su torso... y aun cuando lo tenia todo para mi, queria mas de el...***_

**Desperte con la respiracion agitada, finas gotas de sudor poblaban mi frente y aunque la mañana habia amanecido fria, sentia que mi cuerpo llegaba a la temperatura del sol; y aun asi no senti nada diferente en mi.**

**Mis sueños habian encontrado al protagonico masculino desde que Jane y Edward eran novios, era rara la noche que un beso era el unico contacto fisico que reproducian mis sueños con el, como tambien no era raro que no despertara tan agitada despues de cada sueño. Edward era muy concurrente en mis sueños y aunque en realidad estaba con Jane, mis sueños no perdonan ninguna noche sin su aparicion.**

**¿es que ya no bastaba soñar con solo besos? me sorprendia darme cuenta que ni existia algun dialogo entre los 2, parecia que mi cuerpo lo necesitaba tanto y cada vez mas que mi mente me lo hacia saber cada noche... ¿Por que Edward? ¿Por que no mi a.s? ¿Por que Edward se habia ido con Jane?...**

**Aun era muy tempraro para levantarme asi que tome una hoja y empece a escribir, tal vez si le escribia a mi a.s. olvidaria por un momento del dia a Edward.**

_***Mi sr. misterioso:**_

_**Gracias por regalarme otra flor, la que me habias regalado antes ya se habian marchitado.**_

_**Antes me regalabas tantas cosas que esta vez tengo algo para ti.**_

_**cuando terminen las clases pasate por el salon de ingles.**_

_**no sera dificil verla***_

**Cerre la nota con cuidado y la guarde, ya era hora de levantarme.**

**Ahora, acostumbrada a llegar sola al instituto, camine hacia Alice y Jasper que se habian vuelto inseparables.**

**- Hola chicos- los salude- Alice, ¿Puedes entregarle esto a mi a.s?**

**- Claro!- me lo recibio y lo guardo en sus cosas.**

**- Bueno chicas, me hubiera gustado quedarme mas tiempo con ustedes pero tengo gimnasia y es al otro lado del instituto**

**-No te preocupes- Alice le planto un beso- ya nos veremos luego**

**- Adios Bella- me dijo Jasper y me despedi de el**

_-_ **Yo tambien me voy, quede de hablar con Edward y...- Alice me miro y pense que ella creia que ese era un tema incomodo para mi.**

**- Ok, no tienes por que mirarme con esa cara y mejor apresurate, yo no te detengo en nada, ademas tambien tengo clase de matematicas.**

**A la hora del descanso, antes de llegar a la cafeteria, Alice me habia entregado la nota de mi A.S, el ya no me enviaba regalos por que yo se le habia pedido, pues empezaba a ser incomodo el explicar el porque de tantos detalles nuevos a mis padres.**

**Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa de siempre, aun faltaban Emmett y Rosalie que no habian salido de clase, asi que mientras Alice comentaba alguna anécdota de su clase a Jasper y al ahora al solitario Jacob; me permiti leer la nota de mi a.s, mi señor misterioso.**

_***Hola de nuevo, bonita: ¿Como dormiste anoche?**_

_**creo que hoy me siento como en tus zapatos por que tengo curiosidad de lo que tienes para mi, desde ya se que me encantara aunque quiero saber que es, ¿no me vas a adelantar algo?***_

**Me senti como si fuera complice de mi misma y sonrei sin darme cuenta hacia la nota; y solo hasta cuando guarde la nota entre mis cosas me di cuenta que una persona se habia sentado a mi lado.**

**- Hola Bella- ¿Jane se habia dirigido a mi? ¿Ella me habia saludado a mi? todos los que estaban en la mesa guardaron silencio esperando a mi reacción.**

**- ¿Pasa algo, Jane?- pregunto Alice cuando vio que yo no decia nada**

**- No, la verdad no- dijo ella- estoy cansada de Heidi, y mi hermana Esme a dicho que ustedes son geniales- ¿Por que parecia tan hip0crita?- asi que hoy decidi hablarles- no podia soportar su estup!da risa, me irritaba tanto!**

**Jane miro hacia su antigua mesa; desde alli todos la veian a ella, estaban igual de atonitos a todos nosotros.**

**- Edward!- grito ella- ven a comer con nosotros, amor**

**Nunca me senti tan notoriamente palida en mi vida cuando lo vi caminar con un paso lento hacia nosotros.**

**- Hola- fue el saludo timido que salio de sus labios**

**- Sientate a mi lado Edward- le indico Jane ¿Por cuanto tiempo yo podria soportar esta escena? ya se me habia ido el apetito.**

**Trate de ocupar mis manos en algo, buscando cualquier cosa en mis cosas.**

**- Bella_, ¿Sabias que tuvimos la misma clase de matematicas esta mañana?- pregunto ella haciendo que Edward la abrasara y apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos. Trate de que eso no me afectara tanto.**

**- No, no lo sabia- aun sin hambre mordi la manzana que habia encontrado en mis cosas**

**- Pues yo tampoco lo sabia y solo cuando te vi en la clase me di cuenta de eso- se giro y beso a Edward y eso fue suficiente para mi corazon, era mas de lo que yo misma pense que podia soportar.**

**Me retire de aquella mesa y me dirigi hacia la salida, bote la manzana a medio morder en la basura y sali hacia cualquier lado menos alli.**

**Entre a un salon desocupado, me apoye en el escritorio y las lagrimas volvieron a correr por mis mejillas ¿Por que despues de varios dias, me seguia doliendo como el primer dia?**

**Entonces, mientras mis ojos no dejaban de llorar, alguien me toco el hombro y me gire con sorpresa.**

**Edward estaba enfrente mio.**

**- Bella, me duele tanto ser el culpable de tus lagrimas, nunca algo me habia dolido tanto- paso una d sus manos por mis mejillas, secandome el rastro de mis lagrimas, fue tan delicado que me estremecí, casi cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por el momento, pero recorde que esas manos le pertenecian a Jane, y aparte sus manos de mi con dificultad.**

**- No me mientas, y mejor vete y dejame en paz- dije lo mas firmemente posible y entonces cuando vi que trato de tocarme de nuevo, decidi mentirle:- no te creas tan importante como para pensar que mis lagrimas son por ti- trate de decirlo tan friamente que esperaba que mi intento de mentira hubiera funcionado con el, y creo que por un momento me creyó por que vi su rostro con... ¿Dolor o Furia?...**

**Entonces se acerco casi violentamente hacia mi y senti su respiracion en mi nariz... seguiamos solos**

**- Se que eso que me acabas de decir no es cierto- su voz se puso seria- te conozco muy bien para saberlo- eso me enojo tanto que dije lo primero que pense.**

**- No seas ingenuo que ni si quiera fuiste capaz de darte cuenta que mentia cuando dije que te queria.**

**¡cielos! las palabras que acababan de salir de mi boca no eran ciertas pero mi mente las transmitio tan rapido que mis labios las reprodujeron al instante y yo sabia que esas palabras habian sido la mentira mas grande del universo.**

**- ¿Ah, si? ¡Pues veamos que tan cierto es eso!- estaba tan cerca de mi que solo cuandon senti sus labios sobre los mios me di cuenta que me estaba besando, pero la sorpresa fue mas grande cuando me vi correspondiendo ese beso, y entonces trate de apartarlo de nuevo, me besaba tan poco tierno que me costo mas trabajo apartarlo y por un momento no lo logre pero me corri hacia atras encontrandome con la mesa y mi mano golpeo su mejilla.**

**Si, lo habia cacheteado.**

**En un segundo nos miramos y cuando me di cuenta que el no volveria a besarme; fui yo la que tomo sus brazos y los puse al rededor de mi cintura, entonces cuando estuve segura de que no me soltaria, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y volvi a besarlo.**

**¡Fui yo la que habia tomado la iniciativa esta vez! y lo mas increible es que ¡el no podia resistencia!**

**En vez de oponerse, el me levanto con sus manos en mi cintura y me sento en ese escritorio que estaba detrás de mi y nunca se separo de mi; yo enrolle mis piernas al rededor de si cintura y como si el supiera que yo necesitaba aire se separo de mis labios y fue plantando besos al rededor de mi mejilla derecha hasta encontrar el lóbulo de mi oreja.**

**Reprimi un sonido y me aprete mas a el con los ojos cerrados, llevada por las sensaciones.**

**Entonces cuando sus labios querian volver a besar los mios, unos pasos nos hicieron parar y separarnos**

**- Valla, Valla- Jane paso su mirada por Edward y por mi; tenia una sonrisa amarga dibujada en el rostro.**

**Era dificil que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo hace pocos segundos, Edward estaba despeinado y mis mejillas estaban rojas; nuestras respiraciones aun no volvian a la normalidad.**

**- Asi que no les gusta perder el tiempo...- siguio diciendo ella**

**mire a Edward que parecia tener miedo de lo que ella pudiera decir.**

**- Jane- dijo Edward al fin- sabias perfectamente que no podria olvidarme de ella nunca**

**- No Edward, yo sabioa que si podias pero no querias.**

**- Y si fuera asi, ¿Que? aun si nunca en mi vida hubiera conocido a Bella, dudaria de haberme podido enamorar de ti.**

**- ¿Crees que ella es mucho mas mujer que yo?- pregunto Jane, se sentia herida**

**- No se trata de eso- Parecia que sus palabras implicaban algo que yo no conocia**

**- Entonces, ¿De que se trata?- pregunto y Edward camino hacia ella**

**- Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero- ¿Que me ocultaban?**

**- Por la forma en como hablas deduciria que no se lo has dicho todavia...- ¿Ella volvia a sonreir?**

**- Jane...- trato de callarla pero ella lo ignoro y camino hacia mi, parecia disfrutar de lo que se venia- no te atreverias.- Edward se acomodo a su lado, los 2 me miraban y yo no entendia lo que estaban diciendo.**

**- Dime una cosa Bella- dijo Jane- ¿te sigues escribiendo con tu A.S?**

**- No te corresponde decirselo Jane- le dijo Edward pero ella hizo caso omiso de el y el se dirigio hacia mi- no tienes por que responderle algo Bella**

**Lo que dijo Edward era verdad, pero el querer saber lo que los 2 me ocultaban, le gano a mi curiosidad.**

**- Edward, no pasa nada con responderle- le dije**

**- Si, Edward, nada que temer- las palabras de Jane estaban marcadas notoriamente con doble sentido- ¿Y bien?**

**- Si, en serio- reafirme y no aguante las ganas de preguntar sobre el extraño comportamiento de los 2- me pueden decir de una sola vez ¿Que es lo que pasa?**

**- Yo...- Edward balbuceo**

**- Oh, Edward, no te molestes en buscar las palabras adecuadas- dijo Jane algo dramatica- Yo se lo digo- Los 2 la miramos, Edward queria acabarla con la miraba pero yo la miraba con curiosidad- Edward y yo estabamos juntos por que le di a escoger entre tu y yo**

**- Eso no es asi- Dijo el**

**- No entiendo- dije**

**- Estaba conmigo por que descubri quien es tu A.S**

**- ¡Ya basta!- grito Edward- no la escuches Bella**

**- No Edward, dejala continuar- le dije**

**- Y le di a escoger; si el rechazaba mi propuesta yo te lo decia, pero si el era mi novio tu nunca lo sabrias por mi boca; entonces pense que con el tiempo el aprenderia a quererme y olvidaria todo esto... pero vi la escenita de ustedes de hace un momento y decidi acabar con todo esto, sabia que el nunca me besaria asi y tu nunca dejarias de ser parte de el**

**- ¿Por que aceptaste algo que no querias hacer?- le pregunte a Edward- ¿Por que no simplemente decirme lo de mi A.S?- Jane parecia difrutar de todo esto.**

**- Bella- interrumpio ella- es que aun no te he contado la mejor parte**

**- Jane, por favor- Edward estaba suplicando ahora**

**- Bella no se como no te diste cuenta antes pero resulta que tu A.S y Edward son la misma persona...- dijo ella**

**No, No era cierto, yo queria pensar que no lo era**

**No podia creer que alguna vez me senti confundida por 2 personas diferentes y resultaron ser el mismo chico**

**y fin del cap!**

**espero muchos reviews!  
besitus!  
****las quiero! **


	9. Cáp 9 Suposiciones

Cap. #9  
Suposiciones

- Edward, ¡Al fin te encuentro!- interrumpió Alice- tenemos un problema.

- Alice, ahora no- contesto el- después me dices lo que paso

- Es que no podemos dejarlo para otro momento- insistió ella

- Está bien, dime pronto que paso.

- Te quieren suspender- dijo Alice

- ¿¡Que!? ¿Por qué?

- Ven conmigo, te cuento en el camino- Alice lo tomo del brazo antes de salir y dejarme con Stella

- Supongo que después de saber lo del Admirador Secreto debes pensar que Edward te quiere- comento ella al quedar a solas

- No he podido pensar en algo, Stella- ¿Desde cuándo a Stella le importa lo que yo piense? – Aun así creo que es obvio que me quiere ¿no?- Mmmmm bueno, después hablaría con Edward sobre eso, no estaba dispuesta a mostrar inseguridad frente a Stella.

- Yo de ti no estaría tan segura de eso- ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

- No entiendo porque lo dices

- Pues… te diré algo que Edward me dijo antes de ser novios- hizo una pausa dramática, ¡Típico en ella!-. El no es lo que pensabas… el dijo que quería enamorarte, que terminaras dependiendo por completo de él y que él pudiera tener fama de "el chico que conquisto a una chica experta en el amor", ya sabes… se dice que es complicado conquistarte ya que tu sabes todos los métodos de conquista existentes, sin ofender- me miro-. Sabes mucho sobre enamorar y del amor, por eso mismo sería complicado enamorarte y, ya que Edward dice que lo logro, ahora es mucho mas "famoso" que antes; incluso se dice que muchos chicos hablan con el solo por conseguir que hablen tanto de ellos como de Edward… y, pues, bueno, cuando yo supe eso, pensé en decírtelo pero ¡Edward es Edward! Y nadie se resiste a él, y fuimos novios hasta ahora que te digo todo esto.

Una lágrima recorrió el conocido camino por mi mejilla…

- Después de enamorarte él pensaba que podía tener a cualquier chica que quisiera, solo necesitaba que le dijeras que lo querías y eso demostraría que había conseguido que te enamoraras de él y…

- ¡Ya basta!- grite- no quiero oír mas- no sabía ni que pensar- déjame sola

Mi corazón decía que no le creyera, que Edward no era así y que yo misma lo sabía, que ella estaba mintiendo, que él me quería de verdad, que ella no quería que estuviéramos juntos y por eso mismo decía eso; pero mi mente no estaba de acuerdo con eso, decía que era más probable que fuera verdad lo que decía Stella porque no tenía sentido que Edward me quisiera con el corazón, que él había jugado con mis sentimientos y seguramente yo era tan notoria con todo lo que sentía por el que él lo planeo de tal forma que terminara dependiendo por completo de él (como ahora), nunca me había querido como yo a él… y yo no sabía a cuál de los 2 escuchar…

De repente me pareció comprenderlo todo.

Edward era de los más populares, empezando por eso, no se me ocurría ninguna forma de que él en verdad me quisiera, ninguna razón por la que tal vez sintiera lo mismo que yo alguna vez, éramos diferentes, el es guapo, encantador, bromista, popular… yo solo era una chica normal, con una vida normal con la adición de que puedo hacer que 2 corazones se enamoraren y puedan corresponderse mutuamente a excepción del mío…

Me deje caer al piso y seguí llorando.

No supe en qué momento me quede sola y la verdad ya ni me importaba.

Parecía que poco a poco cada célula de mi cuerpo aceptaba lo obvio, pero mi corazón se negaba a creerlo todo, era persistente y me obligaba a escuchar sus razones, y me hizo recordar la otra versión de los hechos, la primera, la que la misma Stella había dicho momentos antes de que Edward se fuera con Alice: anteriormente Stella había dicho que ella le había dado a escoger a él entre ella y yo por la supuesta verdad que Edward que me quería y era mi A.S, en otras palabras: lo chantajeo. y Edward la escogió a ella en vez de decirme la "verdad", ahora ella misma había dicho que él le confesó supuestamente que él me quería conquistar para ser aun más popular, tener fama y solo jugo conmigo, entonces, cuando Stella le dijo que me contaría todo, ella no fue capaz de hacerlo por el mismo encanto obvio que Edward tiene…

¡Nada tiene sentido!.

¿Cuál versión es la verdadera?

Ninguna de las 2 versiones se relacionaba, por tanto alguna debe ser mentira, o, tal vez si las pensaba más a fondo, podría notar su relación…

Suponiendo que Edward en verdad le dijo a Stella que solo jugaba conmigo (trate de que mi corazón no interviniera en mis pensamientos y no me hiciera sentir el dolor que implicaban esas palabras), tal vez Stella había tomado esa información a su favor y le habría dado a escoger entre decirme la verdad a mí y arruinar sus planes o ser el novio de ella y olvidarse de todo y tal vez Edward habría aceptado por eso ultimo… «cállate corazón mío, déjame pensar un poco mas»… bueno, eso explica el cómo se relaciona el inicio de las 2 versiones, pero aun no estaba claro el por qué y cómo, Stella se decidió a decirme todo… tal vez Edward no debió volverme a escribir como el A.S, por eso Stella había preguntado si yo seguía hablando con mi A.S y Edward no quería que respondiera y cuando lo hice ellos intercambiaron miradas… si todo ha sido como lo he supuesto más o menos, entonces Stella me dijo todo porque Edward no hizo todo como ella misma le había pedido que el hiciera… o tal vez Stella nunca supo nada y como en su fiesta yo prácticamente le había dicho a Edward que lo quería y eso era lo que desde el principio supuestamente quería escuchar entonces Edward me había dejado de hablar desde el otro día y había empezado a salir con Stella porque si y solo hasta el final Stella dedujo lo del A.S… pero esta suposición ya no es creíble ya que cuando le dije a Edward que lo quería en la fiesta de Stella y él me dejo de hablar seguí comunicándome con mi A.S…

¿Qué era lo que yo le había dicho a Edward exactamente esa noche?

¿yo le había dicho lo que sentía por él?

Ya no lo podía recordar.

Como fueran las cosas, todas las versiones llegaban a una misma conclusión: Edward no sentía lo mismo por mí, no sentía lo que yo siempre sentí por él, no tenía motivos para quererme de verdad, siempre fue más creíble que Edward estuviera conmigo por los motivos que mencionaba Stella a que estuviera conmigo porque me quería de verdad.

Deje de escuchar a mi corazón, me dolía seguir pensando en Edward.

Jugo conmigo, no me quería.

Nunca me quiso.

Y yo estaba más enamorada del él, que siempre…

No podía llorar por siempre, tenía que levantarme y ser más fuerte que nunca, tratar de seguir adelante y por sobre todo, olvidar al amor que parece no estar hecho para mi...

me pare, me seque las lagrimas y salí de allí, estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta que Alice me llamaba hasta que no estuvo enfrente de mi

- Bella, planeta tierra llamándote a ti! ¿estas soñando despierta? Edward necesita tu ayuda

- no lo creo- dije y seguí caminando, después de todo Alice siempre supo que el era mi A.S y por tanto supongo que siempre supo lo que el planeaba desde el principio al igual que Jacob y hasta de pronto todos los demás...

- Bella detente- siguió a mi p- ¿qué te pasa?, pensé que cuando supieras lo del A.S estarías con Edward y...- dejo de hablar cuando me detuvo y me obligo a mirarla- ¿estabas llorando?

- no, y déjame ir ya- trate de pasar por su lado

- no! espera... mira, no sé qué te paso y me gustaría que me lo dijeras

- Alice déjame en paz ¿si?

- ok, ya vi que no me piensas decir algo, pero solo ahora, después lo averiguare, ahora no hay tiempo porque Edward necesita tu ayuda ahora!

- no, busca otra persona que lo ayude porque yo no voy a hacer algo por el

- wow! no puedo creer que digas eso después de saber que él es tu A.S... Tienes que decirme ahora mismo lo que paso!- trato de obligarme

- no hay nada que decir, después de todo creo que tú debes saber más que yo sobre los planes que tenia Edward y sobre como permitiste que jugara conmigo

- no te sigo... no entiendo de que hablas

- agh!, hasta buena actriz resultaste...

- Bella, ya es suficiente, sigo sin entenderte ¿de dónde sacaste eso de que Edward jugo contigo?

no deseaba perder más tiempo con Alice así que decidí seguir caminando pero mi paso fue interrumpido por Rosalie

- Bella ¿que esperas?- me detuvo Rosalie- tú tienes las pruebas para aclarar el malentendido!

- ¿malentendido?- pregunte- ¿que mal entendido?- mi curiosidad estuvo presente en mis labios

- pensaba que nunca reaccionarias!- fue la respuesta de Alice- es lo que he intentado decirte

- ¿no se lo has dicho?- pregunto Rosalie a Alice

- lo he intentado- se defendió Alice- pero todo el rato me ha dicho que Edward jugó con ella o algo así. Bella esta rara

- Alice, que mentira tan poco creíble!, por lo menos busca una excusa mejor ¿no?

- un momento- detuve a Alice cuando iba a decir algo- ¿cual malentendido se supone que puedo aclarar?- no tenía tiempo para seguir escuchándolas decirse cosas

- ¿por que justo cuando llega Rosalie te pones racional?- me pregunto Alice- espera, no contestes, fue una pregunta retorica

Rosalie la ignoro y se dirigió a mi

- Stella dijo que ya sabias quienes tu A.S.. ¿Cierto?- me pregunto esperando a que Stella no le hubiera mentido, asentí de mala gana- bueno, resumiré la historia- tomo aire, Alice se impaciento- la directora encontró una nota de Edward como el a.s y pensó que era una broma así que lo quieren suspender, pues, después de todo, todo el mundo sabe lo bromista que es Edward así que no le creen que el no haya hecho eso.

- oh- dije tratando fingir indiferencia- no tiene nada que ver conmigo- no quería tener que relacionarme más en lo que le pase a Edward

- ¿que?- Rosalie me miro sorprendida- dime quien eres y que has hecho con nuestra Bella!

- alfín te das cuenta que no miento cuando digo que Bella esta rara, Rosalie- dijo Alice

-si...- respondió Rosalie automáticamente- es decir, no entiendo- se aclaro la voz- ¿es que no te importa lo que pase con Edward? pensé que lo querías

- yo también pensé que yo lo quería... ahora no estoy tan segura, el jugo conmigo y con lo que yo sentía así que por eso no lo pienso ayudar

- ¿te das cuenta de lo que dice?- pregunto Alice a Rosalie

- es imposible que tú seas así y digas esas cosas de Edward!- me grito Rosalie!- es que no puedo creerlo, Edward pensó en lo del A.S por que te quiere, no quiso que supieras su identidad hasta que no estuvieras segura de lo que sientes y en el intento de que Stella no arruinara todo, se hizo novio de ella en contra de su voluntad y la soporta y ahora que sabes la verdad ¿prefieres no hacer nada por el después de todo lo que él hizo por ti por creer que el jugo contigo?- las 2 me miraron esperando a lo que yo dijera

me pareció que dije si, por que no me insistieron mas en ayudar a Edward cuando me fui.

mientras trataba de no sumergirme en mis pensamientos, me di cuenta que me encontraba cerca de la oficina de la directora y como no quería encontrarme con Edward, me di media vuelta y entonces Edward caminaba con la directora a su lado hacia la oficina, «hacia mi»

- señorita- dijo la directora cuando ya estaban cerca de mi- me dijeron que usted puede explicarme esto- mostro una nota en su mano

- yo...- ¿que se supone que tenga que hacer ahora? ¿decir la verdad? ¿cual verdad?- ¡esa nota es mía!- sé que me arrepentiré por salvarlo...

- ¿suya?- pregunto dudosa

- sí, de mi admirador secreto para mi, pensé que la había perdido sin haberla leído, ¡que bueno que usted la encontró!- se la quite de las manos.

- ommm... entonces creo que después de todo fue un malentendido- dijo ella, parecía incomoda- tenga cuidado de done deja sus cosas y que no se repita esto.

luego de decir eso e encerró en su oficina.

- me salvaste... gracias- dijo Edward y me sonrió

- no volveré a salvarte de nuevo- le dije y le devolví la nota aun sin leerla

empecé a caminar lejos de él y de mi corazón que seguía luchando por querer quedarse junto a él y tratar de no creer en la realidad que ahora mi mente le hacía saber, entonces por un momento me pareció que él estaba confundido pero no me detuve sino que seguí caminando...

¿el entendería que yo acababa de asimilar lo que me había dicho Stella y que yo había decidido alejarme por completo de él o acaso la sombra que sentía detrás de mi era el que en verdad buscaba decirme que me quería como mi corazón lo pedía escuchar a gritos?


	10. Cáp 10 Verdades

Cap. 10 verdades

Tal vez aquella sombra era parte de mi imaginación o tal vez era la parte de mi cerebro que quería volver con Edward y decirle que lo amaba y que intentaba no importarle todo lo que Stella había dicho antes... como sea no iba a hacerle caso a esa sombra que hacia difícil seguir avanzando lejos de Edward y de mi corazón...

pensé que con el pasar de los días, podría lidiar ligeramente con la situación pero me sentí «ligeramente» mucho peor ya que en vez de olvidar a Edward o por lo menos, en vez de intentarlo, cada día lo extrañaba mas y no podía evitarlo ¡ y no debía ser así! y era frustrante sentir que Stella había olvidado todo y yo no había podido ni olvidar un poco; alguna vez pensé que ella lo había olvidado pronto por que ella no sentía lo que yo siento por Edward, o tal vez ella nunca ha experimentado lo que es sentir esto y por eso no lo entiende y pudo olvidarlo muy pronto... ¿en ese caso debería sentirme mal por ella?¿o debería sentirme mal por mí, porque soy yo la que al fin de cuentas, sabe lo que es sentir esto por alguien?...

desde esa vez Edward no había ni siquiera intentado volver a hablar conmigo...

¿que estaba pasando por mi cabeza? es decir, no quería que Edward me buscara para "arreglar las cosas por que el solo verlo me volvía a hacer vivir el dolor que sentía en mi corazón; pero tampoco esperaba que el ni siquiera intentara hablarme... ¡y yo quiero que lo intente!... pero al mismo tiempo me gustaría no saber nada de el... ¿ quién me entiende?... ¿por que Edward no hace nada para volver a estar juntos?, o bueno para volver a comenzar lo que íbamos a empezar a tener... tal vez soy muy ingenua para no darme cuenta que el supuesto amor que él me tenia nunca existió...

estoy siendo masoquista conmigo, es que pensar en el me hace daño y no quiero dejar de pensarlo, ¡es hora de olvidarlo!, este dolor me está consumiendo y debo empezar a pensar en mi y pasar página.. ¿podre olvidarlo? tal vez si... después de todo no hay dolor que sea eterno y por mucho que duela, no durara para siempre... ¿o sí?

mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vi a Nessie pasar corriendo por mi lado; si la vista no me fallaba, me pareció que sus mejillas -ahora rojas-, estaban mojadas por ese liquido tan conocido que nacía en sus ojos y resbalaba por sus mejillas hasta caer al piso... «lagrimas»

la seguí hasta el baño de chicas

- ¿Nessie?- me atreví a preguntar

ella estaba al frente del espejo, se seco las lagrimas y se dio media vuelta para mirarme

- ¿que quieres?- me pregunto, ignore el tono brusco de su voz

- ¿porque lloras?

- me sorprende que no lo sepas- comento algo sarcástica- después de todo es tu culpa que yo este así

- ¿mi culpa? ¿ahora que se supone que hice?

- seria mas sencillo responderte si la pregunta fuera ¿que NO hiciste?- me miro desafiante- le dijiste a Jacob como enamorarme, hiciste que prácticamente dependiera de él y ahora él se besa con Stella en todo lugar!

- ¿Jacob y Stella?- pregunte, mas para mis adentros que para ella

¿no se suponía que Stella estaba enamoradisisisisisisisima de Edward?, es que la idea de poner a Jacob y Stella en una misma frase no me cuadra, ¡ni siquiera suena bien!, además Jacob estaba loco por Nessie, ¿como podía un chico como Jacob, interesarse en una chica como Stella, después de haber estado con una chica como Nessie?

- si! ¿es que no me oíste o estas sorda? ¡Jacob y Stella!- me dijo casi gritando

- no creo que sea yo a la que tengas de hablar de ese modo porque después de todo yo no soy la que besa a tu ex novio y tampoco la que termino con él!

- no, ya lo sé, porque tú hiciste algo peor, le dijiste como enamorarme y permitiste que lo hiciera aun cuando yo te pedí que no lo hicieras

- las cosas no son así!

- si claro, ¡a otro perro con ese hueso!

- Jacob y yo hablamos para...- me interrumpió

- no quiero oírte

- pues no me oigas!- me arte de su tono conmigo y la deje sola en el baño

no sabía con quien estaba más furiosa, si con Nessie por hablarme así, o con Jacob por irse con Stella y hacer que mis consejos no sirvieran de nada, o conmigo por haber provocado de cierta forma todo esto, como fuera decidí no darle importancia, si Nessie quería estar así conmigo pues la iba a dejar e iba a intentar no prestarle importancia.

tome aire y empecé a caminar, justo cuando pensé que podría olvidar todo me cruce con Jacob y Stella, ella lo beso y se fue hacia su siguiente clase, entonces vi la oportunidad de hablar con Jacob... aunque prometí olvidarme de todo esto... ¡que más da!, se trata de mis amigos aunque ellos sientan que ya no lo somos, y yo me sentía con la obligación de arreglar esto, quería hacerlo.

- Jacob, ¿podemos hablar?- le pregunte cuando estuvo al frente mío

- sí, ¿de que quieres hablar?

- sobre...- no continúe por que Stella volvió donde estaba Jacob, así que improvise- ¿me puedes prestar los apuntes de química?

- sí, claro...- dijo Jacob

- no se los prestes- dijo Stella- se nota que no es eso lo que quiera decirte... amor- y lo beso, ¿como la soportaba Jacob?

- bueno si, no es eso lo que quiera decirte- confesé pero no dije nada mas enfrente de Stella- ¿podemos hablar a solas, Jacob?

- el no me esconde nada- respondió ella por el- puedes decírselo estando yo aquí, aunque creo que se que hablaras de nuestra relación... o mejor dicho, ahora que me vez con Jacob intentaras quitármelo- sonrió "inocentemente"

me imagine todo tipo de torturas para ella en un segundo

- pss fíjate que no, yo si tengo neuronas en la cabeza y las utilizo para no ser como tú, porque al fin de cuentas, eres tú la que aria eso- sonreí de la misma forma que ella lo hizo- ¿algo que decir?..- mire a Jacob- seré directa contigo, ¿por que estas con Stella? ¿no valió de nada lo que hiciste por Nessie? es que no entiendo que hizo que cambiaras a Nessie por Stella

- Bella, te acuerdo que fue Nessie quien decidió terminar todo sin dejarme explicar nada, ¡ni siquiera me dejo decirle que todo fue idea mía y que lo único en lo que participaste fue en decirle lo que yo siento por ella!- dijo Jacob ahora parecía que no se acordaba que Stella estaba escuchando lo que decía

- eso es verdad?- no me di cuenta en que momento llego Nessie, todos la miramos- responde Jacob

- si es verdad

- oh!- se sorprendió Nessie- que tonta fui por no haberte escuchado antes...

- sí, y ya no se puede devolver el tiempo, mal por ti- dijo Stella a Nessie- ¿nos vamos de aquí, Jacob?

- no- dijo el- Nessie, ¿podemos hablar?

- si- entonces se fueron y me quede con Stella en el pasillo

- ¡me pones de mal humor! ¿estas feliz de lo que lograste?- dijo Stella, la mire a ella y luego hacia donde se fueron Nessie y Jacob

- si- dije- estoy muy feliz- y la deje sola

Al final del día, Nessie y Jacob ya se habían vuelto inseparables y mucho más felices que antes, y eso me ponía de buen humor; después de todo, hace mucho no había hecho algo como mi papel de Cupido y era bueno "retomar mi puesto", y haciendo que Jacob y Nessie volvieran a estar juntos era una buena forma de retomarlo.**  
**Eso estaba claro.**  
**Lo que no entendía eran las palabras de Nessie luego de que todo esto pasara….**  
**- Gracias Bella_- me dijo ella y me abrazo**  
**- No es nada- respondí mecánicamente y sonreí**  
**- Hoy aprendí algo de ti y es que antes de juzgar a alguien por algo que se cree que hizo esa persona, lo mejor es aclarar las cosas hablando en vez de tomar represarías contra esa persona, y ese fue mi error, y todo por no hablar contigo y por eso casi pierdo a Jacob… me ayudaste a recuperarlo aun cuando no tenias que hacerlo y ahora siento que te debo mucho, por eso ya tengo la forma de devolverte el favor.**  
**- ¿Qué?- no entendí lo último que me dijo, o mejor dicho, no entendí a que favor se refería**  
**- ya verás…- no dijo más porque llego Jacob y se fue con el**  
**« ya tengo la forma de devolverte el favor» lo repetía en mi mente y aun no imaginaba a que se refería; y ahora, el hecho de que Nessie hablara con Alice y que cuando yo intentaba preguntarle a Nessie (porque desde la última vez que hable con Alice, ella no me hablaba), de que hablaban, ella cambiaba de tema y me hacía pensar que eso tenía que ver con algo del supuesto favor que me piensa devolver… ¿será que si es así?...Luego de unos días de comenzar una nueva rutina con la parejita feliz (pasármela con ellos todo los días), Alice me hablo… bueno, no me hablo literalmente, sino que más bien me escribió una nota en clase y eso me sorprendió porque no esperaba que volviera a hablar conmigo, ni ella ni Rosalie me habían vuelto a hablar, aunque ya me hacía falta que lo hicieran… la nota de Alice decía:**  
**«Necesito tu ayuda, creo que a Jasper le gusta otra chica.**  
**Te contare todo al final del día en el pequeño jardín que hay detrás de los salones de clase»**  
**Cerré la nota y mire hacia donde estaba Alice que hablaba sobre un vestido de una revista con Rosalie.**  
**Algo en la nota no me cuadraba… ni siquiera Alice parecía una chica preocupada porque su relación este al borde de la extinción… además, ¿Jasper fijándose en otra chica?... la curiosidad de saber más detalles y de ayudar a la chica que alguna vez fue mi amiga me hizo ir a ese lugar donde recordaba que allí fue donde Jacob le dijo a Nessie lo que sentía por ella…**  
**Entonces hice la conexión en mi cabeza… Nessie hablaba con Alice mucho últimamente, Alice me cita donde Nessie y Jacob tuvieron su primer cita como novios, y era increíble que Jasper se fijara en otra chica, sonaba como una mentira poco creíble… ¿será que esta repentina nota de Alice tiene que ver con el favor que decía Nessie que me debe?... agh! Es una estuƿidez pensar que el mundo gira alrededor de mi! Seguro que no soy su tema de conversación, lo mejor para salir de dudas es hablar con Alice en ese jardín después de clases…Al terminar el día me apresure a recoger mis cosas para salir rápido, esperaba que Alice no pensara que no iba a ir y se fuera, así que camine rápido hacia donde ella quería que nos viéramos, aunque me pareció raro el sitio que escogió… tal vez solo lo hizo para que Jasper no se diera cuenta de las sospechas de Alice… pero también Alice pudo hablarme sobre eso en otro lugar que no fuera el colegio… bueno, como fuera, igual ya iba en camino a encontrarme con ella y no tenía tiempo de pensar porque ella estaba actuando así.**  
**Ella no había llegado aun.**  
**¿se abra olvidado de que dijo que habláramos aquí? O ¿no habrá salido de clases aun? O ¿se arrepintió de acudir a mí para resolver el problema con Jasper y decidió dejar las cosas así?, ¿será que entendí mal?, ¿será que llego primero que yo y como yo no llegaba pensó que no vendría ya?, me sentí mal de solo no haberme apurado a salir un poco más rápido de clases, aunque… ¿puede que me estuviera haciendo una broma?... puede que si porque después de todo Edward es su primo y estando tanto tiempo con él puede que ahora le haya dado por hacer bromas.**  
**Me enoje de solo pensarlo y decidí irme de allí, sea como sea, ella no había llegado y ya habían pasado 15 minutos de haber acabado las clases.**  
**Creo que di 5 pasa cuando sentí que alguien venia hacia aquí**  
**«al fin!» pensé cuando supuse que era ella…**  
**… Pero me equivoque en mi suposición**  
**- ¿Edward?...


	11. Cáp 11 Amores

Cáp 11 Amores

- Edward?- pregunte… no esperaba verlo a el así que me demore en reaccionar

- Bella?... así que a esto se refería Nessie…- comento aunque parecía que se lo decía a el mismo

- ¿disculpa?- no entendía de qué hablaba

- Bella, tenemos que hablar

- No- dije-. Estoy esperando a Alice y no quiero hablar contigo

- Alice no va a venir, hace poco la vi salir con Jasper hacia su casa

- Es broma... ¿verdad?

- ¿me vez riendo?

- ¡sabia que era mentira!

Jasper nunca estaba interesado en otra chica y seguramente Nessie fue la que planeo con Alice que yo me encontrara aquí con Edward… sentí que de mi cabeza salía un humo imaginario

- Me van a tener que escuchar esas 2!- me iba a ir de ese lugar pero Edward me detuvo

- Vine porque Nessie me dijo que ser feliz solo dependía de mi, que ella solo me daba un "empujón" diciéndome que debía venir aquí y decidir si quería ser feliz o no

- Pues… Creo que eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo así que lo mejor es que yo me vaya- intente esquivarlo para salir pero esta vez no me detuvo con acciones sino con palabras:

- No te vayas- me dijo

Lo mire por un largo segundo, pero el dolor inexplicable que crecía en mi corazón con solo verlo me hacia avanzar lejos de él, aun así me tomo del brazo y yo me solté de un movimiento brusco, aunque fue inútil ese movimiento porque me tomo de los brazos de nuevo y me obligo a mirarlo… una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla y luego sentí que mis labios se movieron en reacción a sus palabras en algo así como un sollozo

- ¿Por qué no me dejas ir?

El no me contesto y no aguante soportar mirarlo por más tiempo, así que baje la mirada y pude ver como se difuminaban mis lagrimas con las gotas de la lluvia.

Estaba completamente consciente de que él me estaba mirando, porque me sentía débil ante su mirada.

Aflojo sus manos de mis brazos y sus manos secaron mis lágrimas

- No soporto verte llorar… me gustaría que mis manos pudieran detener tus lágrimas- comento cuando vio que al secarme las lágrimas fluyeron otras más

- Déjame ir- le dije, y parecía que le estuviera suplicando

- No quiero que te vayas… porque…- levanto mi barbilla para que lo mirara pero aparte la cara- mírame

- Déjame ir- volví a decir en negación a su petición de mirarlo

- No puedo dejarte ir… porque mi felicidad eres tú y si tú te vas no podre volver a sonreír

Una lagrima corrió por mi rostro… ¿Cómo puede seguir mintiéndome de esa forma?... mi corazón se había vuelto loco… todo parecía una mentira y eso me hacía sentir un dolor intenso por todo el cuerpo…

- Si yo fuera tu felicidad, hubieras buscado la forma de hablarme desde el primer momento en que me aleje de ti

- Cuando me dijiste que no te buscara mas pensé que esa era tu forma de hacerme saber que no me querías como yo te quiero a ti

- ¡Entonces no confías en lo que yo siento por ti!

- ¿sientes?- pregunto, enfatizando en el presente del verbo "sentir" que yo había usado.

No conteste, no pensé que se diera cuenta que lo sigo queriendo aun cuando el no me quiere a mí.

- ¿me quieres?- cambio la pregunta sin cambiar el tiempo de la oración

No conteste de nuevo.

- ¡Respóndeme!, o es que ¿te arrepientes de quererme y por eso no dices nada?

Eso me dolió aun más ¿¡cómo puede decir eso!?

Mis ojos se llenaron de más lágrimas.

- No, espera- se acerco a mi- no llores- se calmo un poco- creo que tu silencio me está volviendo loco, y eso ocasiona que pierda la razón, no llores- repitió

Su cercanía me hacía difícil pensar claro, así que intente irme de nuevo, pero me detuvo por tercera vez

- No por favor, mira…. Te quiero!

Mis rodillas perdieron el equilibrio y al intentar cogerme de algo antes de caer, el me abrazo.

No podía soportarlo más, mi corazón estaba muriendo, ¿Por qué me dijo eso? Se supone que ya no tenía que fingir quererme pero sin embargo lo sigue haciendo… ¿no se da cuenta que ya me ha hecho el suficiente daño como para seguir haciendo la herida más grande?

Sus labios rozaron mi oído y un aire cálido llego hasta mi corazón con las siguientes palabras

- Si, te quiero!- lo confirmo otra vez, seguro de sí mismo- ¿Por qué no me crees?

- Porque no es cierto… No lo digas de nuevo- « au! Como duele! »

- Te quiero- repitió como si no me hubiera escuchado

- Dije que no quiero oírlo más

Me solté de él y Salí corriendo de allí perdiéndome de su vista al igual que mi corazón se perdió en la lluvia…

Llegue a un parque, vi que la gente corría escapando de la lluvia… camine hacia los columpios y me senté en uno, seguía llorando, y ya ni me importaba que la gente me mirara extraño, decidí cerrar los ojos, y viajar a un mundo irreal…

«No te derrumbes, levántate y no te dejes caer de nuevo, ¡pelea!»

Abrí los ojos, era cierto, no podía dejarme vencer por esto… pero dolía tanto… no podía llorar siempre que Edward me hacia algo así… no, no más!

Me fui de ese parque, tenía que detener este dolor para poder avanzar y por eso fui a buscar a Nessie

- ¡Bella!- me saludo ella cuando llegue a su casa- te traeré una toalla, ¡estas muy mojada!

- ¿Qué clase de estupid3ces pasan por tu cabeza, Nessie?- pregunte antes de que se fuera-, ¿¡es que no te bastaba con agradecer que vuelvas a estar con Jacob!?

Se quedo quieta en el lugar donde me había escuchado hacer la pregunta, me miro, ahora veía su cara pálida, y vi como cambio su expresión para responderme

- Déjame explicarte Bella

- No!, no quiero que me expliques nada, solo no te vuelvas a intentar meter en mi vida porque esto me dolió mucho más de lo que nadie puede imaginar

- Lo hice por tu bien, pensé en lo mejor para ti

- Por mi bien?... ¿tú crees que verlo me hace algún bien?...todo el daño que me hizo... todo... es algo irreparable

- aun lo amas Bella

- CALLATE- dije mientras caminaba hacia la salida y Nessie iba en mi dirección.

- No, no me callo,.. Bella tu no lo has podio olvidar... el ha sido muy importante para ti

- callateee- exigía mientras que me alejaba de Nessie y ella me tomaba fuertemente de mi brazo

- ven conmigo... - decía Nessie mientras me hacia entrar de nuevo a la casa, parecía que tenía algo que darme

- ¿que...que es esto?-preguntaba mientras que miraba asombrada una foto mía donde yo sonreía por Edward «recordaba ese día porque habíamos hecho algo así como una guerra de fotografías» y él me había capturado sonriendo, esa foto estaba entre un cuaderno que Nessie me entrego

- Tal vez lo sabrás solo hasta cuando lo leas y entenderás porque hice que te vieras con Edward

No dije nada más porque llego Jacob a ver a Nessie… me fui sin pronunciar mas palabras, llevaba ese cuaderno en mis manos… parecía un diario…

No dije nada más porque llego Jacob a ver a Nessie… me fui sin pronunciar mas palabras, llevaba ese cuaderno en mis manos… parecía un diario…

«La quiero.

Y quiero que ella me quiera.

Ya he pensado en cómo decirle que la quiero, ser un admirador secreto aria que me mirara y lo supiera…

¿Ella me quiere?...».

Era la letra de Edward, la reconocería en cualquier parte.

Pase a la siguiente página, y un dibujo llamo mi atención… la flor que me regalo… leí debajo del dibujo.

«Estaba sonriendo… le gusto la flor… ella dijo que nadie le había regalado una flor… parecía que no paraba de sonreír y el brillo que vi en sus ojos me hace quererla mucho mas.

Me siento impaciente por esperar que me va a escribir, creo que no podre dormir hoy.»

Pase la siguiente pág.

«La vi sonreír de nuevo al leer mi nota y ver el brownie.

Me volvía loco no poder ir a decirle que yo soy su A.S y también no poder besarla en ese momento, aunque creo que no fui muy listo porque casi sabe quién soy, bueno, la verdad descubrió que Alice sabe quien soy pero Alice no le dijo nada, creo que le debo mucho por no decírselo, aunque ahora que lo pienso, es bueno que sepa que Alice me conoce, pues ella misma pensó en entregarme una nota por medio de Alice, y ahora, después de leerla, se que le gustaron mis flores… hoy también le envié otra nota, y no puedo esperar a lo que me va a decir esta vez.

Hoy en la hora del almuerzo improvisé alguna broma para ella, me encanta cuando se ríe!... y cuando me mira…

El sábado iremos a patinar sobre hielo… espero tanto a que ese día llegue!»

Recordé ese día… ¿me hace bromas solo porque le gusta mi sonrisa?... ¿esperaba con tantas ansias verme así como yo esperaba verlo a el?

Le sonreí a ese diario pasando mis manos por aquella hoja y luego pase a la siguiente pág.

«Le escribí un poema

Vi que sonreía de nuevo… ¿hasta cuándo podre aguantar las ganas de besarla?.

Hoy violeta me invito a una fiesta que ara Stella, y vi la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a Bella conmigo. Creo que lo de ir a patinar sobre hielo quedara para otro momento.

¡No puedo dejar de pensarla!, hoy casi la beso, y pude contenerme de milagro… hasta cuando podre aguantar no besarla?... hoy otra vez casi me descubre, pregunto si la quería de la forma en que verdaderamente la quiero, así que le mentí, ella ahora debe estar pensando que la quiero como una hermana… aun quiero besarla!»

Ese fue el día en que se fue la luz y mis padres nos interrumpieron…

Pase a la siguiente página:

«Le gusto! Siii le gusto, le gusto, le gusto!... está enamorada de mi, pero no sabe que soy yo… ella me dijo que estaba enamorada del A.S y me lo decía porque quería saber qué opinaba de él… obviamente le dije que "ese chico" me gustaba para ella, aunque lo que en verdad quería decirle era que el soy yo! ¡Ya quiero que sepa que soy yo!»

Ese fue el día que le hizo la broma a Jacob con el jugo de naranja y pimienta… también fue el día en que descubrí que Jacob sabía la identidad de mi a.s porque reconocí su chaqueta azul…

Decidí avanzar en las páginas…

«Esta chica me vuelve loco!.. Hoy experimente un sentimiento que nunca en mi vida quiero volver a sentir… celos!, si, celos, fui a comprar la camiseta que ella me debe con ella y terminamos comiendo helado… termino coqueteando con el chico de servicio al cliente! Y yo estaba que explotaba!, aunque logre contenerme y hacer que dejara de hablar con el

No compramos la camiseta, decidí cambiar esa compra por preguntas… ella está enamorada de mi como su A.S y creo que en la fiesta de Stella le diré la verdad.»

¿Planeaba hacerlo? Wow… ¿enserio me quiere?... seguí leyendo

«Le dije que la quería… y la bese!

Fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, y lo repetiría mil veces… -te amo, Bella, te amo y te amo!-»

Era verdad!

«Stella me descubrió.

Dice que tengo quien fingir ser su novio y alejarme de Bella si no quiero que ella le diga lo del A.S… tuve que aceptar porque no quiero que lo sepa por medio de Stella… me duele tener que alejarme de ella… me duele!»

Estaba llorando, me sentía culpable porque no creí en sus palabras cuando me estaba diciendo la verdad…

Tenía que buscarlo, tenía que decirle que también lo quería, tenía que decirle que me perdonara por no creerlo, y tenía que hacerlo ahora!

Salí corriendo a buscarlo a su casa casi caigo por la velocidad que intentaba mantener al correr, y el tiempo se me hizo eterno cuando tuve que coger un taxi para llegar allí.

Desde afuera se veían las luces apagadas.

«No hay nadie? Edward! Tienes que estar aquí!»

Fui hasta la puerta, golpee y espere, no se escuchaba ningún sonido interno y parecía que nadie se movía.

«¿Dónde estás?»

- Edward!... Edward! Soy yo

Nada… nada.

- Si no abres la puerta tendré que entrar por la ventana!

Espere 2 segundos y como no pasaba nada camine hacia la ventana

- No es necesario que hagas eso- dijo Edward, estaba detrás de mí

- Edward!- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Vine a decirle muchas cosas y solo se me ocurre pronunciar su nombre?

- Si, ese es mi nombre- ¿Por qué me hablaba de esa forma tan distante?

- Quería decirte… quería saber cómo estabas- ashhh que tonta soy! Solo dile que lo quieres! ¿Porque las palabras no me salen como quiero?

- Para eso viniste hasta acá?... estoy bien así que ya te puedes ir, me aparto y lo vi entrar a su casa, el cerro la puerta

- Que tonta soy!- me dije a mi misma- perdóname!…

Abrió la puerta

- Que dijiste?

- Dije que… perdóname, que debí creerte cuando dijiste que me querías, que no debí confiar en las palabras de Stella y que se que me quieres de verdad

Espere a que hablara, se quedo mirándome

- Solo vas a decirme eso?

- Mmm si…- no sabía muy bien que mas decir

- Entonces te perdono, ya te puedes ir- iba a cerrar la puerta de nuevo

- TE QUIERO!- grite, el se detuvo y me volteo a ver

- Repítelo

- Edward Cullen yo te quiero y te voy a querer siempre! Y espero que tu… -«me quieras por siempre!» no termine la frase porque el vino hacia mí y me hablo muy cerca

- Yo también te voy a querer por siempre…

Nos besamos, sentía el sabor de la felicidad en sus labios, el era todo lo que completaba mi vida… si, éramos felices… «Cupido» encontró a su otra mitad…

- Gracias por ser mi admirador secreto- dije al fin

- Gracias por quererme…- me volvió a besar- siento que esto no es real… ¿me quieres?- estaba sonriendo

- Si, te quiero

- ¿mas de lo que yo te quiero a ti?

- Si, demasiado- mi corazón estaba a mil por hora

- No te creo, porque yo siempre te voy a querer más…

Nos volvimos a besar hasta que el tiempo pareció pasar a un segundo lugar…


End file.
